I've Seen Better Days
by tvandmusicfan
Summary: This is the seventh story in my series. Stacy comes back and is determined to get House back. Huddy! Please read and review.
1. Hello, It's Me

This is the seventh story of my series. In this story, Stacy comes back to Princeton.

**Hello, It's Me**

August 8

1:00pm

House laid back in his chair in his office as he listened to Deep Purple's _Hush_. He had his eyes closed and was thinking about the current case that he was working on.

House opened his eyes when he felt someone rub the back of their hand against his scruff. House smiled as he saw Cuddy sit down on his desk.

"I am working," House said as he took his headphones off. "Honest."

"I believe you," Cuddy said as she bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. "Of course, I don't understand why you can't be listening to music and working in the clinic and the same time."

"First of all, you taste like blueberries," House said. "Second of all, if I see other patients, I can't focus on my case."

"Excuses, excuses," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Just solve your case before tonight because I want you to go with me to the charity basketball game the school is holding tonight," Cuddy said.

"There are worse things that you have dragged me to," House said.

"As long as you have your case solved before tomorrow night," Cuddy said.

"I remember," House said. "You circled the date with Sharpie on the bathroom calendar."

"I just want to make sure that we are together when I take the test," Cuddy said.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," House said.

"Good," Cuddy said as she got off of House's desk and gave him a kiss. "I have a to go finish some paperwork. I will see you later."

"Bye lover," House said as he put his headphones back on. A few minutes later when House was listening to the American Breed's _Bend Me, Shape Me,_ he felt someone shake his arm. "Did you come back for some sex?" House asked before he opened his eyes to see who it was. When he did, House saw Stacy standing in front of him smiling.

"Is that how you great everyone or did you know it was me?" Stacy asked him.

"What are you doing here?" House asked Stacy in shock as he took his headphones off. Stacy sat down on House's desk, the exact same place where Cuddy had been sitting a few minutes before.

"Considering that I came to your office, I think I am here to see you," Stacy said.

"If you wanted to see me, I could have sent you pictures," House said.

"If I wanted to look at pictures, I already have some of you," Stacy said.

"You don't have like a shrine to me or anything, do you?" House asked her.

"No," Stacy said with a smile. "And before you say anything, there are not naked pictures of you either."

"Is that why you came?" House asked. "To get naked pictures of me?"

"I wanted to talk to you," Stacy said. "How are you?"

"Fine," House said. "How are you?"

"Okay, I guess," Stacy said. "I left Mark."

"Why?" House asked.

"He isn't the person that I want to spend the rest of my life with," Stacy said.

"That's a good reason to leave him then," House said.

"I want to spend them with you Greg," Stacy said. House looked at Stacy with a total shock look on his face. "I should have left Mark and stayed with you," Stacy added. "We are meant to be together."

"I think I need to stop you right there," House said. "I am already in a relationship. You shouldn't have come here."

"Anyone I know?" Stacy asked. "I know how much you hate to meet new people."

"Cuddy," House said.

"You and Cuddy?" Stacy said. "When you said that you were in a relationship, I thought you meant a serious one. Just having sex with someone is not a relationship."

"We live together," House said. "I think that kind of makes it a relationship."

"This is a joke, isn't it?" Stacy asked him. "There is no way that you and Cuddy could last. You two are just so different."

"You and I aren't exactly the same person," House said.

"You and Cuddy are seriously in a real relationship?" Stacy asked in a non-believing tone.

"Yes," House said.

"I remember you saying something to me that I think rings true with you also," Stacy said. "You love me more than you love her. You and I would still be together if the whole leg problem did not happen."

"That whole leg problem was a major thing," House said. "That is like if I cheated on you and then said 'we would still be together if I did not sleep with that other woman.'"

"Greg, you know that I did not mean to hurt you with your leg," Stacy said.

"It doesn't matter anymore," House said. "I am with Cuddy now."

"You do realize that she is the one that okayed your surgery, right?" Stacy said.

"She was just doing her job," House said. "She wasn't my girlfriend going against my wishes."

"I was just doing what I thought was best for you," Stacy said. "I didn't want you to die. I didn't want to lose you."

"It was my choice," House said. "I was the one that had to live this way."

"I didn't want you to live in pain," Stacy said.

"I know," House said. House and Stacy sat in silence for awhile. Stacy finally broke the silence.

"I love you Greg," Stacy said to House.

"You should go," House said.

"I am not leaving Greg," Stacy said. "I want to talk."

"I am in the middle of a case," House said.

"How about lunch tomorrow?" Stacy asked. "The sooner that you talk to me the sooner that I will leave if you really do not want me around."

"Fine," House said. "No place fancy, though. This is not a date."

"How about Lola's Café?" Stacy said. "It is not super fancy."

"Fine," House said.

"I will see you tomorrow Greg," Stacy said. House watched as Stacy left the room. He really hoped that she would get the hint and leave after their talk during lunch tomorrow.

After Stacy left House's office, she immediately headed for Cuddy's office. She really wanted to talk to Cuddy about her so-called relationship with House.

On her way to Cuddy's office, Stacy walked by Chase and Foreman. "Hi you guys," Stacy said in a friendly voice as she walked by them.

"This can't be good," Chase said to Foreman when Stacy walked by.

"I think there is going to be a catfight in Cuddy's office," Foreman said.

"$100 Cuddy wins," Chase said.

"I am not going to take that bet because I agree with you," Foreman said.

Cuddy was doing some paperwork when she heard a knock on the door. Cuddy couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Stacy standing there.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_I wanted to get my story started before I headed on vacation. I won't be able to update until Friday of next week. My homework assignment is for everyone who has not read all my stories to go back and read. Your other assignment is to be nice to your mother for Mother's Day!_


	2. Is She Really Going Out With Him

_I am back from my vacation! It was pretty good, except for the vomiting and the Huddy sex not being real! I am happy to be able to be back to write some more Huddy. I was a little shocked, though, when I opened up my e-mail this morning and there was 137 new unread mail. I was so happy to read all your wonderful reviews and read some of the chapters that others have updated this morning._

**Is She Really Going Out With Him**

Cuddy slowly waved Stacy into her office. Cuddy gave her as big as a smile as she could. Even though Cuddy knew that House did love her, she also knew that House had loved Stacy first.

"Hi Stacy," Cuddy said as she stood up from behind her desk and walked over to her.

"Hi Lisa," Stacy said as she gave Cuddy a hug.

"This sure is a surprise," Cuddy said. "Is everything okay? Is Mark okay?"

"He is perfectly healthy," Stacy said. "He is pissed at me, but he is not sick."

"Why is he mad at you?" Cuddy asked.

"I left him," Stacy said. Cuddy felt her heart drop. She knew that it could not be good that Stacy left Mark and then has come back to Princeton.

"I am sorry to hear that it didn't work out," Cuddy said, not letting Stacy see the panic she was feeling.

"I think it is for the best," Stacy said. "We will both be happier away from each other."

"I guess sometimes you just have to move on," Cuddy said. "Sometimes relationships are meant to work out."

"I agree," Stacy said. "Sometimes people think a relationship will work out, but it is really only more of a right here, right now sort of thing."

"I guess only time can tell," Cuddy said.

Stacy let out a small sigh. "Lisa, you are such a smart woman," she said to Cuddy. "You know Greg is going to end up hurting you."

"How did you know that we are dating?" Cuddy asked.

"I just talked to Greg," Stacy said. "I thought you would always end up with some successful businessman. You could have done so much better."

"You do realize that you are cutting yourself down because you use to date him," Cuddy said.

"Greg and I have a lot more in common that you two do," Stacy said. "I grew up with a father that was very similar to his."

"So you think that since I grew up in a happier home that I will not be able to have a successful relationship with him?" Cuddy asked.

"It won't be your fault," Stacy said."Greg won't be able to have a normal family. Either will I."

"Why did you come here?" Cuddy asked, starting to get a little upset. "Was it to come back and try to win back House?"

"I don't have to win him back," Stacy said. "You two have been together for less than a year. We lived together for years. We have a lot more history than you two do."

"And that is what you guys are," Cuddy said. "Ancient history."

"Greg loves me," Stacy said. "He never stopped."

"Stacy, I don't want to fight with you over this," Cuddy said. "House and I are together now. Don't interfere."

"Worried?" Stacy asked. "It is like you know that he might choose me over you."

"Get out," Cuddy said. "And stay away from House."

"That might be a little hard because he agreed to go to lunch with me tomorrow," Stacy said, almost bragging. "Since you two have _such _a great relationship, I am sure he will mention it to you." Cuddy watched Stacy leave her office with a giant smirk on her face. Cuddy was sure that House would mention it to her. If he didn't, she was going to rip his balls off.

Cuddy sat in her office for the next twenty tapping her pin against her desk.

"Cuddy?" Wilson asked waving his hands in front of her to get attention.

"Did you need something?" Cuddy asked when she finally realized Wilson was standing in front of her.

"Chase told me that Stacy came in here to talk to you," Wilson said. "From the glazed over look on your face, I take it she said something that affected you."

"She left Mark," Cuddy said. "She pretty much made it clear to me that she has come to get House back."

"House won't go back to her Cuddy," Wilson said. "You are the one he wants."

"I don't think she is going to go away without a fight Wilson," Cuddy said. "I think she has her mind set on getting him back. The weird thing is that I don't even think she ever dreamed about House finding somebody else. It is like she was hoping that he was still miserable."

"She probably though House was her back-up," Wilson said.

"I am worried Wilson," Cuddy said.

"Don't be," Wilson said.

"I know this is not going to end pretty," Cuddy said. "We were already almost at each other throats and we only spoke to each other for about 5 minutes."

"Don't let her get to you," Wilson said.

"How can I not let her get to me?" Cuddy asked. "She is trying to steal House from me." Wilson could hear Cuddy's voice start to shake.

"It won't happen," Wilson said. "House loves you." Cuddy had to fight the urge to totally cry. She knew that the hormone shots were really getting the best of her.

"I guess I just need to talk to House about it," Cuddy said. "I am just freaking myself out about it."

"I can try to talk to Stacy if you want," Wilson said.

"If you think it will help," Cuddy said. "What worries me the most is that I know that he slept with her when she was married to Mark. She doesn't mind cheating."

"I wonder if she ever told Mark," Wilson said.

"Probably not," Cuddy said. "Mark never called and threatened to kill House." Wilson's pager went off.

"Everything will work out fine Cuddy," Wilson said. "Just consider this the ultimate test that will come between you and House."

"What if he fails it?" Cuddy asked.

"We will each take turns stabbing him," Wilson said.

"Thanks for the support Wilson," Cuddy said.

"I will see you tonight at the game," Wilson said. "I am putting you in charge of making sure House does not throw popcorn at me."

"I would rather him throw it at you instead of at one of the donors," Cuddy said.

"Maybe we should make Chase come so House will throw it at him," Wilson said.

"I will just get some handcuffs and lock him to the bleachers," Cuddy said.

"No kinky stuff in front of the donors Cuddy," Wilson said with a smile as he left her office.


	3. Play The Game

_That was one of the best Survivor tribal councils ever last night! Of course, now I am going through House, Survivor, CSI: NY, and The Amazing Race withdrawal._

**Play The Game**

Cuddy was in the laundry room of her House thing about what Stacy had said to her in her office earlier that day. She really wished that Stacy would have just stayed away from her and House. She knew that she should be excited about taking the pregnancy test with House and not worrying that Stacy was trying to sink her claws into him. Cuddy knew that she did not want to take the test until after the Stacy mess was over. She wanted House to be with her because he wanted her, not because she might be pregnant with his kid.

Cuddy heard the sound of the front door closing. "Honey!" House called a fake cheery voice. "I'm home!"

"I'm in here!" Cuddy called from the laundry room. House walked back to the laundry room.

"I made it here in time to go to the basketball game with you," House said. "Are you impressed?"

"Very," Cuddy said. House walked behind Cuddy, who was folding laundry, and wrapped his arms around her waist. He then started to nibble on her right ear.

"We could stay home, though," House whispered in her ear.

"You are going to have to wait until after the game," Cuddy said. "I have to go."

"They work you too much," House said. "You need an Assistant Dean."

"No one else could handle you," Cuddy said.

"They should pay you more money then for being the only one that can handle me," House said. "That sounded a little dirty."

"You need to get ready to go," Cuddy said.

"I will, but first you need to guess what happened today in my office," House said.

"You actually did paperwork?" Cuddy asked.

"No silly rabbit," House said. "I was listening to music and Stacy walked in. She wanted to inform me that she has left Mark and not wants to play with my man-toy again."

"Your man-toy?" Cuddy asked.

"Don't worry," House said. "I told her about us and that you are not willing to share it."

"She is not going to give up that easily," Cuddy said.

"I know," House said."I agreed to go to lunch with her tomorrow to tell her to drop dead." Cuddy breathed a sigh of relief that House had told her.

"She might have already started to get the hint when we were fighting with each other today," Cuddy said.

"She went to talk to you too?" House asked.

"I think she wanted to confirm that we are actually together," Cuddy said. "She was about 5 seconds away from being bitch-slapped."

"Does that mean that if she comes back to the hospital tomorrow you are going to scream at her and punch her in the face?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I am a lady House. I will quietly walk up to her and kill her."

"She must have really made you mad today," House said.

"She brought her gloves and she is ready to fight me to the death for you," Cuddy said.

"I wish she would have brought her bathing suit and you two could mud wrestle for me," House said. Cuddy grabbed one of House's fingers and bent it back a little.

"You mean to say that I would never have to fight for you love, right?" Cuddy asked.

"Of course dear," House said through the slight pain.

"Good," Cuddy said as she released his finger. "Now go get ready."

**********

When House and Cuddy made their way into the gym of the school, Wilson waved them over so they could sit in the seats that he saved them.

"I am shocked that you actually got House here before the game started," Wilson said to Cuddy as she sat down to the right of him.

"She threatened to take my Gameboy away for a week," House said as he sat down next to Cuddy. Wilson and Cuddy made small talk as House watched the players warm up. Wilson was in mid-sentence to Cuddy when he suddenly stopped talking.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Stacy alert," Wilson said nodding to the direction to where Stacy was entering the gym and walking over to them. Cuddy and House turned to look at her.

"I got a sudden deja-vu of Lara Flynn Boyle in Wayne's World," House said.

"Hi James," Stacy said as she walked over to Wilson.

"Hey," Wilson said as she stood up and gave her a hug.

"I thought I would come watch the game," Stacy said. The sit next to the left of Wilson was taken, so Stacy went and sat next to House.

"But you hate basketball," House said.

"It's for charity, though," Stacy said as she rubbed her leg against House's.

"I think I am hungry for popcorn," House said as she stood up. "Cuddy, why don't you come with me?"

"Sure," Cuddy said as she stood up. "We will be right back." House and Cuddy walked to the concession stand.

"You need to calm down or that vein is going to pop in your forehead," House said to Cuddy.

"She has some nerve coming here and sitting with us after she pretty much told me that she wanted to get back with you," Cuddy said.

"Maybe Wilson can talk some sense into her," House said. "He is good with words."

**********

After House and Cuddy left, Wilson moved over into House's seat next to Stacy. "So how is your job?" Wilson asked.

"You know that is not what you want to talk to me about," Stacy said.

"It's not," Wilson said. "I just thought it would be a little rude to ask you why in the world are you here trying to get House back."

"I love him," Stacy said. "I never stopped."

"You had your chance with him," Wilson said. "You chose Mark over him. Now he is choosing Cuddy over you."

"Do you really think they will stay together?" Stacy asked Wilson.

"Yes," Wilson said. "They love each other. House is happy."

"I was happy with Mark too," Stacy said. "That does not mean they will stay happy."

"That is true with any couple," Wilson said. "What makes you think that you and House will be so happy together?"

"We have been through a lot together," Stacy said.

"So have they," Wilson said.

"They haven't even been dating for a year," Stacy said.

"But they have known each other for 20 years," Wilson said. "Just leave them alone Stacy."

"You just don't understand Wilson," Stacy said. "Greg is the one that has to make this decision."

"I know," Wilson said. "He won't choose you."

"We'll see," Stacy said. House and Cuddy came back from the concession stand. Cuddy smiled at Wilson when she saw that he was now sitting next to Stacy. Cuddy sat down next to Wilson and House sat down next to Cuddy. He was also relieved that he did not have to sit next to Stacy anymore. He didn't want to spend the whole game with Stacy giving him googly eyes.

"I brought you guys some popcorn," Cuddy said as she handed some to Wilson and Stacy. Cuddy wanted to try to keep peace with Stacy. Stacy looked and Cuddy gave her 'game on' look.


	4. Get This Party Started

**Get This Party Started**

Wilson tried his best to keep peace between everyone. He would quickly change the subject if Stacy tried to talk about House and Cuddy's relationship. House hated that he not only had to worry what Stacy would say to Cuddy, he also had to be dragged with Cuddy to meet donors because she did not want to leave him there with Stacy. House basically kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to say something to make the donors mad and that would end up making Cuddy mad at him. He knew that she was already an emotional wreck because of Stacy and the shots she was on.

"Let's go!" House said the minute the buzzer to end the game went off. He stood up from his seat and reached for Cuddy's hand. Cuddy grabbed House's hand and he helped her from her seat.

"You guys have a nice night," Wilson said. He usually would have tried to see if they wanted to go grab a bite to eat, but he was already very uncomfortable from the evening and was afraid Stacy would insist on joining them.

"You two Wilson," Cuddy said with a smile to him. Cuddy purposefully held onto House's hand to prove to Stacy that House loved her and did not mind showing it. Cuddy knew for a fact that House hated holding hands in public, but was happy he did not try to pull his hand away.

"Greg, I will see you tomorrow at 12:00 at Lola's," Stacy said as she turned and looked at Cuddy.

"He told me he was meeting you there," Cuddy said to her. "He didn't have a reason to hide it from me."

"I tell her everything," House said. "Except that I downloaded porn on her laptop."

"I kind of had the idea that was you," Cuddy said.

"Wilson made me," House said. "He said that he would hit me if I didn't."

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "That sounds like Wilson."

"He has a very perverse mind," House said. Cuddy just laughed at the comment.

"Goodnight Wilson," Cuddy said.

"Goodnight," Wilson said to them both.

"Goodnight," Stacy said to them. "See you tomorrow Greg."

"Whatever," House said as he and Cuddy walked away from Stacy and Wilson.

House and Cuddy got into her car and she drove them home. Cuddy spent the majority of the trip home complaining to House about the nerve that Stacy had.

When they got home, Cuddy told House that she was going to go take a shower. House let Cuddy be alone in there for about 15 minutes so she would have enough time to clean herself before he went in and joined her. Cuddy was standing under the hot water and letting it drip down her body when House got always liked getting in from the back of the shower because he always got a nice view of Cuddy from behind. House put his hands on Cuddy's shoulders and started to massage them, trying to relieve her of her stress.

"That feels so good," Cuddy said as she felt herself loosening up.

"I am sure that you will be saying that later too," House said. House slowly started moving his hands down Cuddy's back, massaging her the whole time. House then bent down and started kissing Cuddy's neck as his hands massaged her lower back.

"You know, if you looked at that porn I put on your computer, there was some hot shower porn on it," House said as he continued kissing her.

"I would have thought that the office porn was the hottest," Cuddy said. Cuddy could fell House smirk against her neck because he knew that she actually looked at it. Cuddy felt House's hand move from her back to her stomach and then she felt him drop his right hand lower. Cuddy let out a little gasp as House started to move his fingers in-between her lips. Cuddy could feel House starting to grind his erection against her back.

"I want you," House whispered lustfully into Cuddy's ear. Cuddy felt House stick one of his fingers into her. Cuddy knew that she needed him. House was a little shocked when Cuddy pushed his hand away and then moved away from him. He quickly got the hint when Cuddy turned off the water and grabbed his hand to lead him to the bedroom. Cuddy grabbed a towel and dried herself off a little before she laid the towel down on the bed and laid on it.

House smiled down at the naked Cuddy lying before him. House reached down and separated Cuddy's legs, exposing her to him. He then bent down and put her legs over his shoulders. Cuddy felt House's right hand go in-between her legs again. House slowly rubbed her a little before he once again pushed a finger into her. House watched as Cuddy's eyes closed as he moved the finger slowly in and out of her. House then inserted another finger and started moving his hand faster in and out of her. Cuddy started panting as the pleasure ran through her body. Right before Cuddy hit her climax, House withdrawal his fingers. The second Cuddy opened her eyes, she felt House plunge himself into her.

House thrusted in and out of her furiously until Cuddy quickly came. House slowed down his motions as Cuddy rode out her orgasm. Once Cuddy's orgasm was complete, House moved Cuddy's legs from his shoulder and placed them around his waist. House then laid down on top of Cuddy and started thrusting into once again as fast as he could.

Cuddy opened her eyes and smiled as House watched her as he pounded himself into her. Cuddy could feel another orgasm starting to build up inside of as House maintained his speed. House could tell Cuddy was getting close again too because she had a hard time keeping her eyes open.

When House finally felt Cuddy tighten around him once again, House exploded inside of her. When House was finished riding out his orgasm, he collapsed on top of her.

"That felt really good," Cuddy said. House lifted up his head and looked at Cuddy.

"I told you that you would end up saying that," House said.

"You did a really good job of proving your point," Cuddy said.

"Will you tell me something?" House asked Cuddy.

"What?" Cuddy asked.

"Did you touch yourself when you looked at that porn?" House asked with a smirk.

"No," Cuddy said. "I saved it all up until I got home and let you touch me."

"It would have been hotter if you had said yes," House said.

"I thought that it why I had you," Cuddy said. "So I do not have to touch myself."

"You still can," House said. "I would prefer if I could watch you as you did it."

"I will give you that for your birthday next year," Cuddy said.

"You might want to do it before then," House said. "If we find out that you are pregnant tomorrow, we will have a little baby the next time my birthday comes." Cuddy smiled thinking she might be having a baby soon.

"If I am pregnant now, the baby would come right around my birthday and mother's day," Cuddy said.

"Does that mean that I have to start being you mother's day presents?" House asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "A will buy you a father's day present."

"My father's day present will be you naked in this bed," House said. "This is whether you are pregnant at the time or not."

"I guess I will need to get some books on how to have sex while I have a huge baby bump," Cuddy said.

"Plenty of doggy-style I guess," House said.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sign this petition for Lisa Edelstein to be nominated for an Emmy and tell all your friends. Go to petitionspot and search for the name Lisa Edelstein._


	5. There's Not A Single Thing You Can Do

**There's Not A Single Thing You Can Do**

August 9

12:00pm

As House drove to the café, he really hoped that Stacy would take the hint when he said to her that he does not want to be with her anymore.

When House walked into the café, Stacy was already sitting at a table waiting for him.

"Hi Greg," Stacy said to House as he walked over to the table.

"Hey," House said lazily as he sat down directly across from Stacy. Stacy moved her chair so that she was now sitting to House's right. House then moved his chair so that he was sitting across from her again.

"If you don't love me, why are you so afraid to be next to me?" Stacy asked House.

"I don't want to be in a close enough range that you can lean over and suddenly kiss me," House said.

"That's because you know that you wouldn't pull back," Stacy said.

"No," House said. "I am afraid Cuddy's woman powers will go off and she will know what you are doing and then she would concentrate really hard and your head would explode. I don't want brain matter on my clothes."

"Since that obviously cannot happen in the real world and only in your fantasy world, what is the real reason?" Stacy asked House.

"Because I do not want you to reach over and kiss me and then tell Cuddy that _I_ kissed you," House said. "If no physical contact happens, no one can think the other started it."

"You don't think Lisa would believe you over me?" Stacy asked him.

"My ex-girlfriend who I used to live with for many years claiming that we made out?" House said. "I would be murdered because you finished the sentence."

"You don't think she loves you enough to believe you?" Stacy asked.

"It isn't about how much she loves me," House said. "Just because she loves me doesn't mean she be stupid and act like I would never lie to her. She has dated men before."

"How much do you think Lisa loves you?" Stacy asked him. "You are kind of a jerk that would cheat on her."

"Stop whispering sweet little nothing's in my ear," House said sarcastically to Stacy.

"Greg," Stacy said reaching for his hand. House quickly pulled his hand away.

"I am not very good at communicating, but I have listened to a lot of music," House said. "Let me tell you the lyrics to a song on how I am feeling. It was a hit by The Shirelles."

_Foolish little girl._

_Fickle little girl._

_You didn't want him when he wanted you._

_He's found another love._

_It's her he's dreaming of._

_And there is not a single thing that you can do._

"I did want you when you wanted me," Stacy said.

"But you wouldn't leave Mark," House said. "You should know that I do not like to share."

"He needed me," Stacy said. "He had just been through a lot."

"You didn't seem to mind leaving me when I had my medical problem," House said.

"And I saw what happened to you," Stacy said. "I didn't want him to turn bitter."

"I am sure that he is not bitter right now knowing that you left him to try to get me back," House said.

"He doesn't know I came here," Stacy said.

"So you can go back to him if I say no?" House asked.

"No," Stacy said. "I didn't want to cause him even more pain by telling him I was leaving him for you."

"You should tell him now," House said. "I am sure that he will get a kick out of me rejecting you."

"You really think that you can turn me down?" Stacy said. "It will be just like when I came back to be here with Mark and at first you were made at me and then eventually you wanted to get back with me."

"It is a bit like that," House said. "Except that it is the complete opposite. I am indifferent to you know and will stay that way whether you stay in Princeton or not."

"You'll see," Stacy said.

"I guess now we are living in your fantasy world," House said. Just then, a waiter came by and tripped, drenching House with coffee.

"I am so sorry sir," the waiter said as House sprung to his feet.

"That's fine," House said. "At least now I have a good reason to leave." Another waiter brought House a towel to try and dry his clothes off.

"I am not done talking yet Greg," Stacy said.

"I am," House said. House grabbed his cane and headed out of the café. Stacy picked up her purse and followed him out.

"I am staying in Princeton," Stacy said to House as she caught up to him.

"That's fine," House said. "A lot of people live in Princeton and I do not have to ever see them." House climbed into his car. House checked his cell phone and listened to a phone message from Foreman.

Stacy just walked away and went to her car.

After House was done listening to the message, he put his phone down and started the car. He then heard Stacy tap on his window. House rolled it down a little.

"Now what?" House asked.

"My car won't start," Stacy said.

"Sucks to be you," House said.

"Just give me a ride so that I can look up a repair shop in your phone book," Stacy said.

"You have to sit in the back," House said.

"Fine," Stacy said as she opened up the back door and climbed in. House and Stacy did not say a word to each other on the trip back to his place.

"Phone books on top of the fridge," House said as they walked in the house. "After you find a repair shop, call a taxi to take you there." House headed into the bedroom to watch the coffee off of him and to change his clothes.

Stacy went and called a repair shop and then a taxi. After she was done, she looked around the living room. She noticed that it hadn't changed much since she saw it last. If it hadn't been for House's acoustic guitar lying next to the couch, she would never have guessed that he lived there. Stacy went and looked out the window when she heard a car drive up. Stacy saw that it was Cuddy. Stacy then got a really quick idea.

_Not a single thing I can do, huh? _Stacy thought to herself. Stacy quickly took off her shoes, pants, and shirt. She then grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and wrapped it around her and ran into the kitchen.

Cuddy saw that House's car was in the driveway, so she knew that he was home. When Cuddy went into the kitchen, she saw that the kitchen light was on, so she went in there. Cuddy felt her heart drop when she saw Stacy looking in the fridge with a blanket wrapped around her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sign this petition for Lisa Edelstein to be nominated for an Emmy and tell all your friends._

Go to petitionspot and type in Lisa Edelstein. Then click on spread the word. Look for the green box on the right side of the screen.


	6. Lies

_It's Lisa's birthday today!_

**Lies**

"Greg, do you want something to drink?" Stacy asked, knowing it was Cuddy and not House. Stacy looking up and faked a shocked look when see saw Cuddy. "Lisa. What are you doing here?"

"Get out," Cuddy said, fighting the urge to run and grab a knife and stab Stacy.

"Let's talk Lisa," Stacy said.

"Get out!" Cuddy screamed. "Grab your clothes and get out of my house before you leave with a knife in your chest." Stacy walked carefully past Cuddy and into the living room to put her clothes on. Cuddy then headed to her bedroom. When she opened up the door, she heard the shower running. Cuddy swung open the bathroom door, smashing it against the wall. House almost crapped himself in the shower. He opened up the shower curtain to find Cuddy right outside of the shower.

"You almost gave me a heart attack Cuddy," House said. "What are you doing home so early?"

"Didn't expect me to come home, did you?" Cuddy asked. "What are you doing? Are you washing away all the evidence so I wouldn't find out?"

"Evidence of what?" House asked confused.

"I have a little tip for you House," Cuddy said to him. "The next time you want to play dumb and act you didn't just have sex with another woman, you might want to tell her not to be standing almost naked in our house."

"What?" House asked. "Who's almost naked in our house?"

"Stacy!" Cuddy said. "How many women are you sleeping with that you can't remember the one you just had sex with?"

"I did not have sex with her!" House said.

"Just get your stuff and get out of my house," Cuddy said, the tears finally starting to fall from her eyes. "You're not welcome here anymore." Cuddy turned and headed back into the bedroom. House quickly turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around himself to follow Cuddy into the bedroom. Cuddy was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Cuddy," House said softly as he sat down on the bed next to her. Cuddy immediately got up and walked away from him.

"Don't touch me," Cuddy said.

"I do not know what you think happened Cuddy, but it didn't," House said.

"Don't lie to her," Stacy said as she walked into the doorway.

"I told you to get out!" Cuddy screamed at Stacy.

"What the hell are you doing Stacy?" House asked. House faced Cuddy again. "She is lying Cuddy."

"It will only make it harder on her if you keep lying Greg," Stacy said. Cuddy walked over to the bedroom door and slammed it in Stacy's face.

"She is on crack or something," House said. "She is making it all up."

"Why is she here?" Cuddy asked as she turned around and faced him.

"Here car wouldn't start so I brought her here so she could use our phonebook," House said.

"And let me guess," Cuddy said. "She then started feeling really hot and faint and had to take her clothes off to cool her down."

"I have no idea why her clothes are off," House said.

"Do you think I am stupid House?" Cuddy asked him.

"No," House said. "You are one of the smartest women I know."

"You must not think I am that smart of you didn't think I would put her being naked and you being naked in the same house together to equal you cheating on me," Cuddy said. "Of course, I must be stupid. Everyone told me I was stupid for going out with you and that you would end up ruining it breaking my heart."

"I didn't ruin it," House said. "I love you."

"I do think that you love me House," Cuddy said. "Just apparently not enough to not cheat on me."

"I would never cheat on you," House said. "I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I am trying to have a baby with you." More and more tears poured down Cuddy's face.

"That is what makes it even worse," Cuddy said. "I thought we were going to have a family and you just pissed it all away. Please just leave now. I want to be alone."

"I am not leaving," House said. "I want to talk this out."

"Either you are leaving or I am leaving House," Cuddy said. "If you have any kind of decency, you would let me stay in my own home."

"I am not leaving until I get a chance to explain to you that I did not sleep with Stacy," House said. Cuddy just turned and headed for the bedroom door. House quickly went and pushed his body against the door so that Cuddy could not open it.

"Move House," Cuddy said. "I'll kick you in the leg if I have to."

"I don't care," House said. "It will hurt me a lot more if you leave me." Cuddy thought about actually kicking him in the leg, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. House could tell that she was actually thinking about it.

"I need to be alone House," Cuddy said.

"I will leave if you promise to let me come back later so we can talk," House said.

"You can call me tonight," Cuddy said.

"I'll go get dressed," House said as he walked away from the door. Cuddy left and went to go lay on the couch in the living room. Before House left, he went into the living room and looked and Cuddy curled up on the couch.

"I love you," House said. Cuddy didn't respond to him. "Are you still going to take the test tonight?" Once again, Cuddy did not answer him. "Call me when you are ready to talk," House said as he turned and left.

When House first went outside, his first thought was how he was going to kill Stacy. His second thought was what if Cuddy never believed him.


	7. You've Got A Friend

**You've Got A Friend**

"Open up!" House shouted as he beat on the front door. House kept up the pounding until the door finally opened.

"What is so important?" Natalie asked when she opened the door.

"I need you to do something for me," House said.

"I am not going to steal a car," Natalie said.

"I'm being serious," House said.

"Come in," Natalie said. Natalie let House in and then closed the front door behind him. "What do you need?"

"Cuddy came home today and found a half-naked woman in the house with me," House said.

"There better be more to this story or you better move away from the letter opener that it right next to you," Natalie said.

"It was my ex-girlfriend Stacy," House said. "We went to lunch together today."

"You are not really helping your situation," Natalie said.

"When we were at lunch, the waiter tripped and spilled coffee on me," House said. "Then when we went to leave, her car wouldn't start so I drove her to our house so that she could use our phonebook and our phone to call a repair shop and a taxi. When we got there, I went and took a shower. The next thing I know, Cuddy is yelling at me about Stacy being half-naked and how dare I cheat on her. And then when I am trying to explain it to Cuddy, Stacy comes in and tells me to stop lying about having sex with her."

"Did you have sex with her?" Natalie asked.

"No!" House said.

"Were you about to have sex with her?" Natalie asked.

"No," House said. "That was the furthest thing on my mind."

"Do you expect me to believe you?" Natalie asked. "Lisa is my best friend. What kind of friend would I be if I told her to trust you and then we find out that you were lying?"

"I am not lying," House said. "Please believe me. I need your help." Natalie could hear the desperation in House's voice and could the pleading look in his eye.

"I do believe you," Natalie said. "If I do found out that you are lying though, I will make sure that Lisa is never with you again."

"Deal," House said.

"What do you need me to do?" Natalie asked.

"Go talk to her," House said. "She won't talk to me."

"How are you so sure that I can convince her?" Natalie asked.

"Unfortunately, I am not sure," House said. "I just think that this is my best option. At least try to get her to listen to my side of the story."

"Was she angry-rage upset or depressed upset?" Natalie asked.

"I guess more depressed," House said. "She was angry, but she looked more like she just wanted to cry because I ripped her heart out. She might have rampaged the whole house by the time that you get there, though."

"Hopefully not," Natalie said. "If she gets psycho pissed, it will be awhile before she would talk to me about you."

"Then we better go then," House said.

"No," Natalie said. "I will be going. She might just need some time to calm down. You can stay here."

"Call me when you are done talking to her," House said.

"Okay," Natalie said. "I don't know how long it will take, though. It might take 20 minutes or it might take 5 hours."

"Take as much time as you need," House said. "Just make sure that you get her back to me."

"I will," Natalie said. Natalie grabbed her car keys to leave.

"Natalie," House said. Natalie turned around and looked at him.

"Thank you," House said. Natalie smiled.

"Lisa is like my sister," Natalie said. "I don't want to see her hurting either." Natalie opened up the front door and left.

House went and sat on Natalie's couch. House felt so many emotions at the moment that he didn't know whether he should cry or punch a whole in the wall. He was so angry with Stacy and he felt like he could kill her. He was also upset thinking about the look Cuddy had on her face. She looked like he had just walked over to her and slapped her in the face. House really hoped that Natalie would be able to fix the situation. Natalie was sure annoying to him, but he knew that Cuddy listened to her. He just now hoped that he could believe her when she said that she believed him and wanted to help. House never thought Stacy would do what she did, so he thought he probably shouldn't be shocked if Natalie did it to him.

The more House thought about what Stacy did, the angrier he got. House decided that he needed to go see her and tell her what he was thinking. House got up from the couch and headed to his car. House got end and started driving to the hotel that Stacy had told him that she was staying at. He just hoped that when she got the taxi ride from his house that she had gone home. He did not want to have to stick around and wait to yell at her.

When House got to the hotel, he bribed the desk clerk into telling him Stacy's room number. When House got to her room, he lightly knocked on her door. He wanted to make sure that she opened up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

_The good news for me is that it is a three-day weekend. The bad news for you guys is that no new chapter on Monday._


	8. Listen People

**Listen People**

Cuddy had stayed laying on her couch since House left. She tried to go to sleep to let her mind off House, but sleep never came. Cuddy was still lying there when she heard her front door unlock and open.

"Go away!" Cuddy said, thinking it was House.

"Don't be upset," Natalie said as she walked over to the couch and sat down next to Cuddy's feet. "Video didn't really kill the radio star."

Cuddy opened her teary eyes and looked at Natalie. "I caught House with another woman," Cuddy said.

"No you didn't," Natalie said. "You found a half-naked woman in your kitchen."

"How do you know that?" Cuddy asked Natalie.

"I'm psychic," Natalie said. "It also could be that House came and told me what happened."

"Why did he go see you?" Cuddy asked. "He usually runs to Wilson with all his problems."

"He thought I could talk some sense into you," Natalie said.

"Is that why you came her?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep," Natalie said.

"So you believed him," Cuddy said.

"Yeah," Natalie said. "For two good reasons. First, when he came to me, he looked like he was getting ready to cry. He doesn't seem like he is the biggest crier."

"That could just mean that he is upset that he got caught," Cuddy said.

"True," Natalie said. "That brings me to my second reason. You always say how smart House is. If House was ever going to cheat on you, do you really think he would do it in your house if he didn't want to get caught? That would be kind of a stupid plan. I assume Stacy has a hotel room somewhere. I think House would have been smart enough to go there."

"I want to believe that he didn't cheat on me," Cuddy said. "It is just that I know that he used to love Stacy."

"The key word being 'used to,'" Natalie said. "Wait. Key _words_." Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"I don't know what to do Natalie," Cuddy said. "I don't want to take him back and then find out that he really did cheat on me. I also do not want to lose him if he didn't cheat one me."

"We are just going to have to prove that he didn't," Natalie said.

"How are we going to do that?" Cuddy asked. "If Stacy did lie, she is not going to admit that she did."

"Come with me," Natalie said as she grabbed Cuddy's hand and helped her off the couch. Natalie took Cuddy to her bedroom. "You know, I bet me taking you to your bedroom is one of House's biggest fantasies," Natalie said with a laugh.

"Why are we in here?" Cuddy asked.

"House told me that the reason he came home and took a shower right away is because a waiter spilled coffee on him," Natalie said. Natalie went into the bathroom and grabbed House's shirt off the floor. "Looks like a coffee stain to me," Natalie said as she brought the shirt back into the bedroom and showed it to Cuddy. "If it's not, House might need some Pepto-Bismal."

"It means that he wasn't lying to you about that," Cuddy said. "It is not enough evidence to prove that he did not sleep with Stacy." Natalie grabbed Cuddy's hand again and dragged her into the kitchen.

"Where do you keep your phone book?" Natalie asked.

"On the refrigerator," Cuddy said.

"Reach up there and see if it is in the right place," Natalie said.

"There is no way I can tell that," Cuddy said. "House always just tosses it up there." Natalie reached and grabbed the kitchen phone off the hook. She held the phone between her and Cuddy's head and hit the redial button.

"Princeton Taxi Company," the man on the phone said. Natalie quickly hanged up the phone.

"That proves either on of two things," Natalie said. "Either Stacy knew they were not going to have sex so she called a taxi or having sex with House only takes two minutes. Since I have never heard any complaints from you, I am thinking it is the first one."

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "I think I just need some time to think."

"What you need to do is talk to House," Natalie said. "Let him try to explain. If he is lying, maybe you can catch him in a lie. If he is telling the truth, maybe talking to him will make you realize that. I will be with you the whole time if you want me there."

"Maybe you are right," Cuddy said.

"I am always right," Natalie said with a smile.

"Coming from the woman who thought Benjamin Franklin was a president," Cuddy said.

"That is not my fault," Natalie said. "They should only put presidents on money." Cuddy let out a little laugh.

"Anyway," Cuddy said. "I guess I could call House."

"He's at my place," Natalie said. "We can go over there."

"Okay," Cuddy said. "Let me go fix my face."

"I know," Natalie said with a smile. "It looks like you got drunk and have been vomiting."

"Thanks for the love and support," Cuddy said with a smile as she headed to her bedroom.

"Your welcome!" Natalie yelled after her. Natalie really hoped that the talk between Cuddy and House would go well. She really wanted them to be happy together. Also, if House and Cuddy got back together, she wanted to take all the credit. _I will totally own House now__,_ Natalie thought.

**********

_Stacy's hotel room_

Stacy went to her door and opened it up when she heard the knocking. The minute she opened the door, House pushed his way in. House walked and stopped in the middle of the room. He then turned around and stared at Stacy as she closed the door.

"Why in the hell did you do that?" House asked. "That was just a 100% lie!"

"I guess you were right when you said that she would not believe you," Stacy said.

"That is because you were naked in our living room!" House yelled. "If you had found Cuddy dressed like that in our kitchen when we ere together, you would not have believed me either!"

"Did you ever sleep with her when we were together?" Stacy asked.

"No!" House yelled. "I was faithful. I wish I had. Then Cuddy and I would have been together quicker and would have been out of my life sooner! You already caused me pain by going against my wishes with my leg. Now you have caused me even more pain by making we lose Cuddy. I hope that you rot in hell!" Stacy heard another knock on the door and she went and opened it.

"Is everything okay?" The manager asked. "The bellboy reported some yelling coming from this room. I wanted to make sure everything was okay."


	9. Mad Season

**Mad Season**

"Everything is not okay!" House yelled at the manager. "You have a bitch living in your hotel!"

"I think you need to go outside and cool off sir," the manager said.

"Not until she calls my girlfriend and tells her that she was lying and we did not sleep together," House said.

"I am not going to do that," Stacy said.

"You are or I am going to shove my cane down your throat," House said.

"That is enough sir!" The manager said. "You either leave now or I am going to call the police."

"I haven't done anything!" House said.

"You just threatened her," the manager said.

"This may shock you, but I can't really shove my cane down her throat," House said.

"I asked you to leave sir," the manager said. "This is your last warning."

"Fine!" House said. "I just want to say one thing to you, though, Stacy. Whether Cuddy or I get back together or not, you stay the hell away from me. I don't care if you are in a car accident and need to go to the hospital. You better crawl to another hospital." House turned and stormed out of the room as fast as he could.

House drove himself to the nearest bar. "I need booze!" House shouted as he sat down at the bar.

"Any particular kind?" The bartender asked.

"Whatever will get me drunk the fastest," House said.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked as he poured House his drink.

"Less talking and faster pouring," House said. House downed his first shot and then asked for another.

"You better give me your car keys now," the bartender said. "I have a feeling you won't be able to drive home tonight."

**********

Natalie pulled her car into her driveway. "House's car is gone," Natalie said.

"He probably went to go talk to Wilson," Cuddy said.

"Call him and tell him to come over," Natalie said. Cuddy took out her phone and dialed House's number. After a few rings, House's phone went to voice mail.

"He didn't answer," Cuddy said to Natalie.

"Try Wilson's," Natalie said. "House is probably in his bathroom crying his eyes out for losing the wonder of you."

"Shut up," Cuddy said as she dialed Wilson's number.

"Hello?" Wilson answered.

"It's me," Cuddy said. "Is House with you?"

"No," Wilson said. "I just got home. Is something wrong?"

"House hasn't called us at all?" Cuddy asked.

"No," Wilson said. "I haven't talked to him since before he went to lunch with Stacy." Wilson then immediately thought the worse.

"Will you call me the minute you hear from him?" Cuddy asked.

"Sure," Wilson said.

"Thanks Wilson," Cuddy said and then hanged up the phone.

"He hasn't heard from him either, huh?" Natalie asked Cuddy.

"No," Cuddy said. "He might have gone to see Stacy."

"Only if he was going to murder her," Natalie said.

"Unless she was telling the truth," Cuddy said.

"Oh no," Natalie said. "You are not going back to believing her again. Let's just go to her hotel."

"I don't know where she is staying," Cuddy said.

"Do you have her cell phone number?" Natalie asked.

"I have the one she used to have," Cuddy said. "I don't know if it is the same."

"Call her and see," Natalie said.

"I don't want to talk to her," Cuddy said. "If she was lying about her and House, I will kill her and if she was telling the truth about House, I will kill her."

"I'll call her then," Natalie said holding her hand out for Cuddy to give her the phone. Cuddy gave her the phone. Natalie dialed her number.

"Hello?" Stacy asked a little surprised. She thought Cuddy was calling her.

"Hi," Natalie said. "My name is Natalie and I am Lisa's friend. Do you know where House is?"

"He just left here a little while ago," Stacy said.

"Couldn't get enough of him, huh?" Natalie asked. Cuddy looked at Natalie in shock.

"Yeah," Stacy said smugly.

"Can I ask you a question?" Natalie asked.

"Okay," Stacy said wearily.

"I few months ago House was in a building that collapsed and he got a pretty wicked scar on his chest," Natalie said. "Didn't that gross you out a little?" Cuddy gave Natalie a 'what the hell are you talking about' look. "I mean I couldn't stop staring at it the first time I saw him without his shirt on after that," Natalie continued.

"I learned from his leg that I really shouldn't spend too much time looking at his scars," Stacy said.

"So you just tried to ignore it?" Natalie asked.

"I didn't want him to feel insecure," Stacy said.

"I don't he would have," Natalie said. "You know, with him not having a scar on his chest you lying bitch!" Natalie then hanged up the phone.

"What was that?" Cuddy asked.

"That was me proving that House was innocent," Natalie said. "Stacy didn't look at his imaginary scar because she was kind. It was because it was imaginary."

"You are pretty proud of yourself, aren't you?" Cuddy asked.

"I am," Natalie said. "Now we have to find House and tell him that we know that Stacy is lying."

"He could be anywhere," Cuddy said. "He is upset and he might be pissed at me."

**********

House was currently at a bar doing a drunken duet with the drunken man next to him.

_Out of __work__, I'm out of my head.  
Out of self respect, I'm out of __bread__.  
I'm under loved, I'm under fed.  
I wanna go __home__!  
It never rains in California  
But girl don't they warn ya_

_It pours, man it pours._

House then started to sing the clarinet solo.

"You're my best friend," the drunken man said to House. "What is your name?"

"Boo Radley," House said. "Everyone calls me Walker Texas Ranger, though."

"Glad to meet you Walker," the drunken man said. "What should the next song be? Do you know Cocaine by Eric Clapton?"

________________________________________

_The song they were singing was It Never Rains In Southern California by Albert Hammond. His son is in The Strokes. That is just a little unless information for you guys. I am the queen of that._


	10. When You Gonna Let Me Get Sober

**When You Gonna Let Me Get Sober**

8:00pm

Cuddy had been calling and looking for House for hours. She hated that she had the feeling that something bad had happened to him. Natalie tried her best to keep her calm and tell her that House probably just needed some time alone.

Wilson also had kept trying to call House. Finally, he received a phone call from the bartender at the bar that House had gone to.

"Hello?" Wilson answered his phone.

"My name is Quinn Edwards," the bartender said. "Do you know a Gregory House?"

"Yes," Wilson said. "Has something happened to him?"

"He is passed out drunk in the bathroom of my bar," Quinn said. "He also might need some stitches in his head where someone hit him in the head with a shot glass."

"Okay," Wilson said. "I will come down and pick him up."

"It is Hanson's Bar on 11th Street," Quinn said.

"Thanks," Wilson said.

When Wilson got to the bar, Quinn showed him where the bathroom was. House was passed out in one of the stalls. Quinn brought in a glass of water and threw it on House's head, causing him to wake up. Quinn and Wilson helped him up and took him out of the bathroom and put in a booth.

"Let me look at your head," Wilson said as he checked House's wound on his forehead. "It's not that deep." Wilson took out the first aid kit that he had brought with him and started to clean House's wound.

"What happened House?" Wilson asked him.

"I was sitting at the bar over there bonding with my new best friend and he hit me in the head," House said slurring his words. "All because I said Dick York was the best Darrin."

"I meant why are you here getting drunk?" Wilson asked.

"Cuddy left me," House said.

**********

"What?" Wilson asked. "What happened?"

"She thinks I slept with Stacy," House said. "Stacy's a bitch!"

"Cuddy called me looking for you," Wilson said. "I think she wants to talk to you."

"Her and Natalie are plotting against me," House said. "I will go home and they will beat me with my own cane."

"No they won't," Wilson said.

"Make her come back Wilson," House said, grabbing onto Wilson's shirt.

"How much did he drink?" Wilson asked Quinn.

"A lot," Quinn said. "I think we turned profit on just him today."

"Make her Wilson!" House yelled.

"I will!" Wilson said just to get House to shut up.

"You are the bestest friend ever," House said. "I am sorry I thought about replacing you with drunk guy."

"That's fine," Wilson said. "I just want to get you home." Wilson and Quinn helped House his car. Once House was in the car, Wilson called Cuddy.

"Did you find him?" Cuddy asked first thing when she saw that it was Wilson calling her.

"Yes," Wilson said. "He is hugely drunk, but I am bringing him home."

"Is he okay?" Cuddy asked.

"He got hit in the head with a shot glass, but he is fine," Wilson said.

"Thank you so much Wilson," Cuddy said.

"We will be there soon," Wilson said. Wilson then started the car and started to drive House home.

House started singing first thing and Wilson thought he was going to lose his mind.

_Measles make you mumpy  
And mumps will make you lumpy  
And chicken pox will make you jump and twitch_

_A common cold will fool you  
And whooping cough can cool ya  
But Poison Ivy lord will make you itch_

"It's nice to know that you learned your medical knowledge from songs," Wilson said.

"I hate to read," House said. When Wilson had gotten into the car, he had placed his phone in the middle console. How picked it up and started looking through it.

"Give that back House," Wilson said.

"No," House said. "Why do you have Cameron in your phone?"

"She is a colleague," Wilson said.

"Sure," House said. House called her number.

"Hello?" Cameron answered.

"Are you having sex with Wilson?" House asked.

"House!" Wilson yelled. Wilson hanged up the phone and started laughing hysterically.

"I bet you are going to have a really interesting talk with Cameron tomorrow," House said laughing.

"We are going to be at your place in 10 minutes," Wilson said. "Can you please try not to annoy me again in the amount of time?"

"I don't want to go home," House said. "Cuddy's made at me."

"She wants you home House," Wilson said.

"Says you," House said. "I can't lose her. She is going to have a baby."

"What?" Wilson said. "Cuddy is pregnant?"

"Cuddy's pregnant?" House said. "Why didn't you tell me Wilson? You are supposed to be my friend!"

"You just told me," Wilson said.

"No," House said. "You told me. I heard you say the words 'Cuddy is pregnant.'"

"Because you said it first," Wilson said.

"Do you think it is mine?" House asked. "I really wanted to finish high school."

"High school?" Wilson asked. "What did you drink?"

"The good stuff," House said. "I can't feel anything right now. You could stab me in my leg and it wouldn't hurt."

"Don't tempt me," Wilson said.

"Cuddy threatened to kick me in the leg, but she didn't," House said. "I guess maybe she really does love me."

Wilson pulled into the driveway. House opened up his car door and got out.

"Let me help you House," Wilson said as he got out of the car.

"I am sleepy," House said as he laid down on the driveway.

"Get up House," Wilson said as he made his way to the other side of the car.

"Sleepy time," House said. Cuddy opened the front door when heard Wilson pull up. She and Natalie went to go help Wilson with House.


	11. Sweet Dreams

**Sweet Dreams That Leave All Worries Behind You**

"Is he already?" Cuddy asked Wilson when she saw House lying in the driveway.

"He's fine," Wilson said. "He just decided to take a nap in the driveway."

"The driveway is my first choice for taking a nap too," Natalie said. Wilson and Cuddy helped carry House into the house. Wilson threw House's right arm over his shoulder and Cuddy through his left arm over her shoulder. Natalie grabbed House's feet and helped carry him inside the house.

House opened his eyes as they helped carry him inside. "Hello," House said to Cuddy as he looked over at her.

"Hey," Cuddy said.

"I plomise I did not sleep with Stucky," House said. Natalie burst out laughing.

"Did he just say that he _plomises_ that he did not sleep with _Stucky_?" Natalie asked. "He is completely plastered."

"I know," Wilson said. "In the car on the way over here, he told me that Cuddy was pregnant and that he was upset because he wanted to finish high school."

Cuddy almost dropped House when she heard Wilson's comment. She was happy when he added the high school part, relieved that House hadn't spilled the beans that they were trying to get pregnant.

"She tricked me with her untruthery," House said.

"There's a word I have never heard before," Natalie said with a smile. The three of them placed House down on the bed in their bedroom.

"I have a secret!" House said. House pulled Cuddy close to him so he could whisper to her. "I want to have sex with you!" House said really loud so that everyone could hear.

"Even if you hadn't announced it to all of us, I still don't think it would have been a secret," Natalie said.

"That hasn't been a secret for years," Wilson said. House then started singing really loud.

_Could we have kippers for breakfast  
Mummy dear, Mummy dear  
They got to have ´em in Texas  
Cause everyone's a millionaire_

I'm a winner

_I'm a sinner  
Do you want my autograph?  
I'm a loser_

_What a joker  
I'm playing my jokes upon you  
While there's nothing better to do_

House then passed out on the bed.

"Can I ask what the hell happened here?" Wilson asked. "The bitch, 'Stucky,' tricked House with her 'untruthery' to give her a ride back her so she could call a cab because he car allegedly wouldn't start. She, in turn, decided to get practically naked when Lisa arrived home to make it seem like House and her were getting it on. When House tried to explain that she was making it up, the skank continued to lie about it. Lisa then kicked House out of the house, he came to me, I came to Lisa to talk, we then called Stacy and proved that she was a big fat whoring liar, and House went and got drunk because he couldn't handle the fact that he lost Lisa. "I am sorry I thought about replacing you with drunk guy."

"Is that true?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"I wouldn't have put it in those words exactly, but yes it is true," Cuddy said.

"You all had a very busy afternoon," Wilson said.

"_Tuesday afternoon_," House suddenly started to sing as he lied there with his eyes closed.

"I like drunk House," Natalie said. "He is a happy House."

"Cuddy performs him undrunk for some reason," Wilson said.

"I am sure a sober House makes the sex so much better," Natalie said.

"Let me take off my invisible shield so you guys can see that I am still in the room," Cuddy said.

"I think she is starting to pick up House's sarcasm," Natalie said.

"She always had it," Cuddy said. "You guys have been a really big help today, but I think House needs his rest and I am going to have to get everything ready for when he starts vomiting everywhere."

"We can take the hint," Wilson said.

"You want to go get drunk Wilson?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"Have fun," Cuddy said.

"Have fun cleaning up the vomit," Natalie said with a smile. "Call me tomorrow after you two have had some time to talk."

"Okay," Cuddy said. Cuddy helped show Wilson and Natalie to the door. After Wilson and Natalie left, Cuddy went and got ready for bed. After she took a shower, she places a trash can next to the bed and then started to undress House. She was able to take off his shoes, socks and pants without waking him up. When she was taking off his shirt, House woke up a little.

"Cuddy," House said groggily as Cuddy pulled his right arm out of the shirt hole.

"Try to go back to sleep," Cuddy said as she finished taking his shirt off.

"Are you made at me?" House asked barely audible.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Do you still love me?" House asked.

"Always," Cuddy said. "Get up a little so you can get under the covers." House got up enough so that Cuddy could pull the covers down. House then crawled into bed. Cuddy then pulled the covers up over House.

"I would never cheat on you," House said.

"We will talk about this tomorrow," Cuddy said. "You won't remember if we talk about this tonight."

"Are you coming to bed?" House asked.

"I am just going to put the laundry in the dryer really quick," Cuddy said.

"Okay," House said. Cuddy gave House a kiss on the forehead and then went and did the laundry. When Cuddy came back into the room, House was already fast asleep. Cuddy turned out the lights and then got into bed. Cuddy looked over at House. The realization that they had almost broken up hit her. Cuddy felt some tears form in her eyes. Cuddy moved over closer to House and put her arm across his chest. She then rested her heard on his chest. The sound of House's breathing made Cuddy relax and close her eyes. Cuddy was happy that everything was cleared up and she did not have to go to sleep without House in her arms.

________________________________

_The songs in this chapter are Breakfast In America by Supertramp and Tuesday Afternoon by The Moody Blues._


	12. When I Woke Up This Morning

**When I Woke Up This Morning**

5:30am

House woke up with the feeling of his head pounding. House could only remember bits and pieces of what happened the day before. House remembered his fight with Cuddy and his fight with Stacy at her hotel, but after that, his memory was a little cloudy.

House then realized that he was not only in a bed, he was sleeping in his boxers. House's eyes shot open, looking around the room. House was relieved to see that it was his very own bedroom. House was even more relieved when he saw Cuddy sound asleep next to him with her back to him. House tried to remember what had happened the night before. House couldn't remember if Cuddy had invited him back into their bed or if he had snuck in the night before while she was sleeping. House tried to remember how he got home, but he could not remember.

House decided to take a chance and he moved next to Cuddy, wrapping his arm around her and pressing his body against hers. House rested his head close to the back of Cuddy's head so that he could breathe in the smell of her hair.

House lay there for the next twenty minutes just thinking about what had happened the day before. He knew he couldn't really blame Cuddy for not believing him. House knew that people thought of him as a liar.

As House lay there thinking, Cuddy started to move a little. House pretended like he was asleep, just in case he had not been invited back into bed. House breathed a sigh of relief when Cuddy turned to face him and wrapped her arm around him and placed her head against his chest.

House gave Cuddy a kiss on the head to let her know that he was awake. Cuddy lifted her head and smiled up at him.

"I bet you feel like crap," Cuddy said.

"Yeah," House said. "You are not mad at me anymore?"

"No," Cuddy said. "I slept with Wilson to get even with you."

House believed her for a second before the smirk appeared on her face. "What really happened?" House asked.

"Natalie helped me see that Stacy is a liar," Cuddy said.

"So we are good now?" House asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I am sorry that I didn't believe you."

"That's okay," House said. "I am not mad at you."

"It's okay if you are," Cuddy said. "I know you were pretty upset about the whole thing."

"I don't remember a lot if it now," House said. "I guess I used booze to dull the pain. How did I get home?"

"Wilson found you at a bar and took you home," Cuddy said. "Then Wilson, Natalie, and I had to pick you up off the driveway and carry you inside."

"I wasn't naked was I?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I was the one that took your clothes off."

"Taking advantage of me when I was drunk, did you?" House asked.

"You may never know," Cuddy said.

"At least I can tell that Wilson did not take advantage of me," House said.

"I don't know," Cuddy said. "Have you tried walking yet?"

"I am pretty sure I would be able to tell just by lying here," House said.

"From experience?" Cuddy asked with a smile.

"No," House said as he grabbed a pillow and playfully hit Cuddy with it. Cuddy grabbed the pillow and then hit House back with it. "I would beat you down if my head didn't feel like it was going to explode," House said.

"You just know that I could take you," Cuddy said.

"I do, but I thought we were not going to say it out loud," House said.

"Don't worry," Cuddy said. "I still consider you _all_ man."

"I think it is time that we had our make-up sex," House said.

"We should probably wait," Cuddy said. "I wouldn't want your headache to get worse." House reached into the dresser drawer and pulled out some Vicodin and took it.

"I am ready," House said as he reached over and squeezed when of Cuddy's breasts. Cuddy batted his hand away.

"Did you ever think that maybe I am not ready," Cuddy said.

"I can fix that," House said as he tried to move his right hand between her legs.

"That is not what I meant," Cuddy said. "Let me go to the bathroom and brush my teeth."

"Does that mean I have to brush mine?" House whined.

"It would be nice," Cuddy said as she climbed off the bed and headed to the bathroom.

"Wait!" House said.

"What?" Cuddy asked as she turned around and looked at House.

"Did you take the test last night?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said. "I wanted you with me."

"Do it now," House said. "Morning pee is the freshest."

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked. "If it is negative, it will probably ruin my mood for make-up sex."

"That's okay," House said. "I know that you were really looking forward to last night and it must have killed you when you didn't get to do it."

"Okay," Cuddy said. House sat up in bed as Cuddy went to go take the test. After Cuddy was done, she went and sat down next to House to wait for the results.

"I feel like I am going to vomit," Cuddy said.

"So do I," House said. "I think part of mine is for a different reason, though."

"This is the worst part," Cuddy said. "It's like at school when you go to get your test grades and then you find out that you failed."

"At least with this, if you fail, you can try again and hope to pass," House said.

After House and Cuddy waited a few minutes, House finally stood up to lead Cuddy to the bathroom.

"No," Cuddy said. "You go look and come and tell me." House went into the bathroom and picked up the test and looked at the result. Cuddy watched House's face as he came back into the bedroom. Cuddy's heart sank when House didn't look into her eyes. House walked over to Cuddy.

"So is this the first thing you are going to put in the baby book?" House asked Cuddy as he showed her the positive test.


	13. Oh How Happy

**Oh How Happy**

Cuddy just stared at the test in House's hand. Cuddy then slowly reached her hand out and took it in her own hand. Cuddy stared at the positive test in shock. House smiled as he watched Cuddy. Cuddy then slowly lifted her head and looked into House's eyes. Cuddy went to open her mouth, but instead she just burst out in tears of joy.

House let out a little laugh. "Come here," House said to Cuddy, opening his arms for her. Cuddy stood up and wrapped her arms around House's waist. House wrapped his arms around Cuddy and held her tight. Cuddy had her face pressed against House's chest as she continued to cry. "I told you that my swimmers were good," House said. Cuddy laughed against House's chest.

Cuddy just stood there for a couple of minutes holding House as her tears slowed down. Cuddy then lifted her head and looked up at House. "I have baby in me House," Cuddy said.

"You must be a doctor for figuring that one out," House said with a smile.

"Our baby is in there House," Cuddy said. The way that Cuddy was looking at him made House think he might get emotional. He could see the pure joy and love in her eyes.

"That is going to be one loud kid," House said with a smile.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "I am going to be a mom."

"You are definitely going to be a milf," House said.

"And I will be proud of it," Cuddy said. Cuddy gave House a big smile. "You are going to be a dad House."

"I can already see the people running and screaming when they hear the news," House said.

"We are going to parents together," Cuddy said with excitement.

"Can I be the cool parent?" House asked.

"We will have to split that duty," Cuddy said. "We can bond while doing it."

"I do not want to share being the punisher," House said. "You can do that since you have so much experience from being Dean of Medicine."

"Thanks," Cuddy said. "So what are you hoping that it will be?"

"I have my fingers crossed that it will be a human," House said. "If we are lucky, it might be Batman or Batwoman."

"Would you rather it be Batman or Batwoman?" Cuddy asked.

"Doesn't matter," House said. "A boy can be just like his old man and we can play manly games together or it could be daddy's little princess. Are you hoping for a certain sex?"

"No," Cuddy said. "A mama's boy or a little angel would make me happy."

"Mama's boy?" House said. "I better make sure he plays football."

"I can't wait until I can tell my mom," Cuddy said. "She is going to be so happy. Your mom is just going to die too."

"Are you going to be able to last three months without telling anyone?" House asked.

"Probably not," Cuddy said. "I will try, though. You told Wilson last night that I was pregnant. At least you were talking about being in high school so he knew that it was the booze talking."

"I kind of already figured out you were pregnant," House said.

"What do you mean?" Cuddy asked.

"There were some signs," House said. "You may not have been having morning sickness, but I noticed that you were not eating as much. Plus, you were chugging water like it was going out of style. You have been cleaning up the house because your nesting instinct has kicked in. Lastly, I noticed a few days ago a glow to your face."

"Why didn't you say anything to me?" Cuddy asked. "I have been going around the last week thinking I will never get pregnant."

"I knew I could be wrong," House said. "It does happen. I did not want to get your hopes up and then dash them. I knew that it was bad enough that I might be getting my hopes up."

"I am glad that neither one of our hopes were dashed," Cuddy said as she gave House a big kiss.

"I think we should put off our make-up sex until tonight," House said.

"Gregory House saying that he wants to wait on sex?" Cuddy asked in a fake confused voice.

"I want to take you out to dinner tonight," House said. "We need to celebrate."

"I can't wait," Cuddy said. "I am going to go get ready for work. You should call in sick today so that you can feel better for tonight."

"Lisa Cuddy telling me to skip work?" House asked as he mocked Cuddy's fake confused voice.

"You are about one second from me forcing you to go to work," Cuddy said.

"I'll shut up now," House said.

**********

10:30am

When Cuddy went to work, House went back to bed. Cuddy was sitting in her office doing some paperwork when Wilson came in.

"Is everything all better now?" Wilson asked as he peeked his head in. "I noticed that House did not come in today."

"Surprising, he wasn't feeling very good," Cuddy said. "Everything is fine, though." _Even better than you can imagine,_ Cuddy thought.

"That's good," Wilson said as he came in and took a seat. "I would hate if you two ever broke up."

"Me too," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Wilson looked over when a knock came at the door. Cuddy's assistant came in with some flowers and put them on her desk.

"These came for you," he said to her.

"Thank you," Cuddy said. Cuddy got up and looked at the beautiful flowers.

"Who are they from?" Wilson asked. Cuddy picked up the card and read it.

"To Batman and Batwoman," Cuddy read aloud with a big smile.

"What does that mean?" Wilson asked.

"It is an inside joke," Cuddy said, not being able to stop smiling.


	14. One Fine Day

_The site for some reason downloaded part of a previous chapter when I posted it. I bet that confused you all! It wasn't even from the previous chapter. I think my account has a mind of its own._

**One Fine Day**

"From House?" Wilson asked.

"Yeah," Cuddy said.

"Is this some kind of sex thing?" Wilson asked.

"If I say yes, will you stop asking questions?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," Wilson said.

"Then yes it is," Cuddy said.

"So why do you think House sent you flowers?" Wilson asked. "He didn't cheat with Stacy, but that doesn't mean he didn't do something to make you mad. Then again, you seem like you are in a good mood."

"Maybe he sent them to me because he loves me," Cuddy said.

"House?" Wilson asked. "How hard do you think he got hit in the head?"

"House can be romantic," Cuddy said.

"I guess there is a first time for everything," Wilson said. They both heard a knock at the door. Cuddy waved Cameron into her office.

"What do you need?" Cuddy asked.

"I have a patient in the clinic that is assisting on seeing the Dean of Medicine," Cameron said. "He claims that all the other doctors are idiots."

"He sounds pleasant," Wilson said.

"Let me grab my coat," Cuddy said as she got up to go get her lab coat.

"Wilson, did you know that House called me from your phone last night?" Cameron asked Wilson.

"Yes," Wilson said. "He was drunk so don't take into account too much of what he said."

"What did he say?" Cuddy asked.

"He asked me if I was having sex with Wilson," Cameron said.

"Why?" Cuddy asked with a small laugh.

"He saw her name in my phone and assumed I must be sleeping with her," Wilson said.

"Are you?" Cuddy asked.

"No!" Cameron and Wilson said together.

"It was a joke," Cuddy said.

"Were you sipping booze with House this morning?" Wilson asked. "You are in a really, really good mood."

"I am just happy," Cuddy said as she walked out of her office.

"I bet she is the first person to live with House and say that," Cuddy said.

"You don't even know what happened yesterday," Wilson said.

"What?" Cameron asked. Cameron and Wilson went back into the clinic and Wilson spread the news on the House and Cuddy front.

At noon, House called Wilson so that they could go get his car from the bar. Wilson came to his house and rang the doorbell. He had to wait about five minutes before House answered it.

"What took you so long?" Wilson asked as House came out.

"I had to help Foreman out the back window," House said. "I didn't want you to see him and start a bunch of rumors." Wilson and House went and got into Wilson's car.

"So what does Batman and Batwoman mean?" Wilson asked as he pulled out of the driveway.

"It means that they are bat people," House said.

"I mean why did you send flowers to Cuddy with that on the card?" Wilson asked.

"She knows what it means," House said. "That is all that matters."

"Why did you send her flowers anyway?" Wilson asked.

"Because she is my girlfriend," House said in a 'duh' voice.

"You have never done it before," Wilson said.

"That makes it even more special when I actually do it," House said.

"You are in a good mood today when you should be complaining about your hangover," Wilson said. "Cuddy is also in a really good mood."

"Hot sex," House said.

"I think this near break-up actually brought you two closer," Wilson said.

"We can go with that," House said.

"I think you two appreciate each other more," Wilson said.

"You sound like such a woman right now," House said.

"House and Cuddy kissing it a tree," Wilson started to sing. "K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

"That is not exactly true," House said. "It is more like 'House and Cuddy lying naked on the bed. F-U-C…."

"I get it!" Wilson said with a laugh as he interrupted House. "Oh and by the way, thank you once again for calling Cameron and asking her if I was having sex with her."

"What?" House asked. "I don't remember doing that."

"That is because it happened when you were completely plastered last night," Wilson said.

"I ruined it by not remembering it," House said. House took out his cell phone.

"You are you calling?" Wilson asked.

"No one…." House said with a smirk.

"House, I will smash this car into a light pole if you do not hang up that phone," Wilson said.

"Cuddy, Wilson threatened to kill me," House said into the phone. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief.

"What?" House asked in the phone. "Wrong number? I am sorry. By the way, are you having sex with Wilson?" House hanged up the phone and smiled at Wilson.

"You couldn't resist yourself, could you?" Wilson asked.

"No," House said. "Now I am going to call Chase and ask him the same question."

Wilson stopped in front of the bar. "Just go get your stupid keys," Wilson said.


	15. Don't Worry, Be Happy

_I know this isn't the longest chapter, but I am getting ready to go home sick, so I just wanted to write something as fast as possible._

**Don't Worry, Be Happy**

7:00pm

Cuddy pulled into her driveway, happy about the day's events. Even thought Cuddy had to go to an emergency organ donor committee and was about 2 hours late home, all she could think about was the baby that was inside her. After Cuddy turned off her car, she looked up at her house. Cuddy thought about how a year ago she considered this just her house. Now she considered it to be her home. Ironically, Cuddy knew that is was House that made it her home. She also knew that the little House inside of her was going to make her home even better.

Cuddy smiled as she got out of the car and went into the house.

"I'm home!" Cuddy said as she entered into the house. When no one answered, Cuddy went into the living room. Cuddy stopped at the foot of the couch and stared at House, who was sleeping on the couch lying in a suit. Cuddy wondered what House was up too. Cuddy went over to the couch and crawled on top of House. House woke up when he felt the pressure on him.

"I was hoping it was you,' House said.

"Wilson told me he was busy tonight, so you do not have to worry about him," Cuddy said with a smile. "What's with the suit?"

"I told you that I was going to take you out to dinner," House said.

"I thought you meant Pizza Hut," Cuddy said.

"That was tomorrow night's plans," House said. "Now you ruined it."

"I am sorry," Cuddy said as she leaned down and gave House a kiss.

"Your apology is accepted," House said. "No go get dressed so we can eat and the come back and have some great sex."

"I better get moving then," Cuddy said. Cuddy climbed off House and walked sexily out of the living room.

"You can't walk like that once you become a mother!" House yelled to her.

"Like you would complain!" Cuddy yelled back.

**********

8:30pm

House and Cuddy were finally being seated at the restaurant.

"So guess what?" Cuddy asked House as the waiter walked away.

"You're pregnant," House said. "I am a good guesser."

"I set up a doctor's appointment for me tomorrow," Cuddy said.

"I guess one of the perks about being Dean is that doctors can fit you in at any time," House said.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "It is tomorrow at 2:00."

"Is that a hint that you want me to come with you?" House asked.

"You don't have to if you do now want to," Cuddy said. House could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I am just teasing you Cuddy," House said. "Of course I will go with you."

"You really don't have to if you do not want too," Cuddy said.

"That baby is half mine," House said. "I want to claim stake to it."

"You are not going to embarrass me are you?" Cuddy asked.

"Not on the first visit," House said. "I do not want to creep the doctor out. Which doctor is it anyway?"

"Dr. Frederickson," Cuddy said.

"She's pretty good," House said.

"_Pretty_ good?" Cuddy said.

"She is the best in Princeton at what she does," Cuddy said.

"She better be," House said. "Otherwise I am going to hunt her down and kill her."

"You might not want to tell her that," Cuddy said. "I am pretty sure _that_ would creep her out."

"I will just let her know that I am watching her," House said.

"I am pretty sure that I will have to keep you two separated at work," Cuddy said.

"I will stay away from her," House said. "Now that you are pregnant, you need to take more time off work."

"You worry that I might miscarry?" Cuddy asked.

"I just want the both of you to be healthy," House said. "That means that you need to cut down on stress."

"I will make sure that I do not ride myself too hard," Cuddy said.

"Good," House said. "I will be watching you two. I am pretty sure that I can come up with some interesting ways to punish you."


	16. Come Together

_I still don't feel 100% better, but I felt good enough to write this chapter._

**Come Together**

House and Cuddy had an enjoyable evening. Cuddy completely put behind her what happened with Stacy as she talked about the baby with House. House basically nodded a lot as Cuddy started talking about what lies ahead for the baby's future. House didn't know why they needed to discuss college when the baby had only been in the womb one month, but he knew that this conversation made Cuddy really happy. The only part of the conversation that House did not like was when Cuddy started talking about her parents being so happy about the baby. This reminded House that he would have to tell his parents. He wondered if there was a way to tell his mom and not tell his dad.

On the car ride home, Cuddy talked about how Wilson was going to die when he found out that she was pregnant. House wasn't listening to Cuddy as much as he was watching her. He noticed how she had an even bigger glow now.

"What?" Cuddy asked when she noticed that House was staring at her.

"You are going to end up pulling a muscle if you do not stop smiling so hard," House said.

"I can't help it," Cuddy said.

"No wonder Wilson thought something was up," House said. "You were probably walking around with that grin on your face. It makes you look like you had some sort of industrial accident."

"Who knows why he thought I was so happy," Cuddy said. "He probably thought you proposed or something."

"I told him that we had really good sex," House said. "What he didn't realize is that I was predicting the future." Cuddy smiled even bigger.

When House and Cuddy finally gets home, House follows Cuddy into the house. Cuddy walks into the house and sets her keys and purse down on the end table. Cuddy then felt House grab onto her right arm and pull her against his chest so that she was facing him.

"A little impatient are we?" Cuddy asked him. House lowers his lips down and captures her lips against his. Cuddy quickly joins in on the kiss. House then bends his head down and starts kissing and sucking on Cuddy's neck. House backs Cuddy up until she is pressed against the wall. House moves his lips back to Cuddy's and starts to rub his hips against hers. Cuddy could tell that House was already to go when she felt his erection rubbing against her.

House then started moving his right hand up Cuddy's leg, underneath the skirt that she was wearing. House moves his hand in-between her legs and underneath the thin-layer of panties she was wearing. House could tell Cuddy was ready to go from the wetness between her legs.

They then started working on each other's clothes. Cuddy slips off her shoes as she undoes House's tie. House has undone the front of Cuddy's shirt when she pulls away from his kiss. House smiles as Cuddy grabs him by the shirt and leads him into the bedroom.

When they make it to the bedroom, both of them quickly take off their clothes. House smiles as Cuddy lies down on the bed naked and motions from him to come join her with a very seductive grin on her face. House walks over to the bed to join her, but he takes his time making his way up the bed. House slowly kissed his way up Cuddy's legs, stopping at one of his favorite spots on her body to kiss and suck on. Cuddy gasped as she felt House working his magic between her legs.

House then moved his way up a little more. He spent a little time sucking and nipping at each one of her nipples.

House's mouth then finally made its way back to Cuddy's. House started to rub himself against her. House then felt Cuddy reach down and grab him. Cuddy slowly slid House's tip into her. House then slowly moved himself into her as deep as he could go. When House was all the way in her, he pulled out and then quickly plunged himself back into her.

They both started a frantic pace like they hadn't had sex in years. House hit her in the right spot every time. Cuddy started kissing House as passionately as she could, never wanting her lips to leave his.

There lips finally separated as they both started to reach their climax. When House and Cuddy reached their breaking point, they both rode it out together. When House was done, he collapsed on top of Cuddy. Both of them fight to catch their breath.

"That was totally worth the lack of oxygen," House said.

"With you bad leg, we have to make sure that you get some kind of exercise," Cuddy said.

"You are the best trainer in the world," House said as he raised his head and looked up at Cuddy.

"I have to make sure certain muscles are strong," Cuddy said.

"It must be pretty strong," House said. "It was able to knock you up."

"That was my egg taking control of the situation," Cuddy said with a smile.

"Our baby is already a control freak!" House said with a smile of his own. House's smiled faded when he looked down at Cuddy and that she had a look on her face like she might start to cry. "What?" House asked. "It was just a joke."

"It's not that," Cuddy said. "You said _'our baby.'_ We are going to have a baby House."

"Did it just sink in?" House asked.

"It is going to take awhile for it to totally sink in," Cuddy said. "It all feels like a dream."

"It is not a dream," House said. "That totally hot sex was real."

"That's good to know," Cuddy said.

House gave Cuddy a quick kiss on the mouth. "I am thirsty," House said. "Do you want anything?"

"Some orange juice," Cuddy said. House climbed off Cuddy and went to go get them something to drink. Cuddy got up and put her bra and panties back on. Cuddy then ran her hand over her stomach as she sat back down on the bed. She thought about how hard she had worked to get stomach in such great shape. Cuddy laughed to herself thinking about how in a couple of months she would be happy that she was bigger.

"Your stomach hurt?" House asked when he came back in the room and saw Cuddy holding her stomach.

"No," Cuddy said. "It is just so weird to think that there is a person in here. I know you might not consider it a baby yet, but I do."

"It is a little different when it is my kid," House said as he sat down next to her and handed her a glass of orange juice.

"You are really getting soft on me," Cuddy said.

"I think I got soft on you earlier," House said, earning a shove from Cuddy.

"I hope I didn't bruise you softy," Cuddy said with a grin.

"You are evil," House said. "I love you, though."

"I know," Cuddy said giving House a little kiss on the check.

"That's funny," House said. "It sounded like you said 'I know' instead of 'I love you too Gregory House.' I think I need to get my hearing checked."

"I love you too Gregory House," Cuddy said. "We will be together until one of us kills the other."

"Agreed," House said as they clanked their glasses together. "Remind me to hide all the knives from you."


	17. Go Away Little Girl

**Go Away Little Girl**

Cuddy woke up the next morning feeling great. The last few days had been an emotional rollercoaster, but it had ended on a high. Cuddy turned over and looked at House, who she could swear had a little smile on his face. Cuddy couldn't believe she was looking at the person who was the father of her baby. Cuddy felt like running in the street and throwing her hat in the air, just like Mary Tyler Moore. _I need to stop watching so much classic TV,_ Cuddy thought to herself.

Cuddy gave House a kiss on the cheek and then got out of bed. Cuddy went into the bathroom to start getting ready for work. She looked in the mirror and realized that House was right when he said that she had a stupid grin on her face. That just made her smile even harder.

After Cuddy took a quick shower, she went back into the bedroom to put some clothes on.

"Morning," House said as he barely opened his eyes when Cuddy entered the room.

"Morning," Cuddy said. "How long have you been awake?"

"A couple of minutes," House said. Cuddy started putting her clothes on. Cuddy turned back around to face how when she heard him start to speak.

"Oh yes, that feels good," House said as he started to scratch his leg. All Cuddy saw was House's hand moving under the covers.

"Do you need some privacy?" Cuddy asked.

"I think I have a bug bite on my leg," House said.

"Don't scratch it or you will make it worse," Cuddy said.

"But it feels so good," House said. Cuddy went and pulled the covers off House so she could look at his leg. Cuddy bent down and looked at his leg.

"It looks like a spider bite," Cuddy said.

"Eek!" House said, pretending to be scared.

"It's not still on you," Cuddy said. Cuddy went to move away, but House grabbed her arm.

"While you are down there….," House said, pointing to his groin. Cuddy put her hand on his groin and started rubbing him.

"You like that?" Cuddy asked House.

"Oh, yes," House said.

"Now that I started it, you can finish it," Cuddy said, pulling her hand off him and walking away.

"But he likes you better," House said, looking sadly at the slight bulge in his boxers. "Doesn't he deserve a reward for all his efforts?"

"I guess that is true," Cuddy said with a sultry smile. Cuddy walked back over to the bed and climbed on. House watched her as she climbed in-between his legs. House lifted up his butt a little as Cuddy pulled down his boxers. Cuddy took House's length into her hand and started stroking it up and down. House was fully erect in no time.

Cuddy then took House's balls into her other hand and started to gently squeeze them as she stroked him with her other hand.

Cuddy looked up at House, who was trying to watch her, but he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open.

House then watched Cuddy as she bent down and started to lick his tip. House started to breathe harder and harder as Cuddy slowly started to suck on the tip. House then felt Cuddy starting to stick more and more of him into her mouth. Cuddy moved her head up and down, each time taking more and more of him into her mouth.

House felt himself starting to hit the back of Cuddy's mouth. Cuddy then took House as deep as she could into her mouth as started to suck. House thought he was going to die when Cuddy started to hum.

House had to resist every urge he had to thrust up into her mouth. House just closed his eyes and held onto the bed for dear life as Cuddy sucked him off. A few more squeezes to the balls by Cuddy and House was exploding into her mouth. Cuddy continued to suck, drinking all of him down.

When Cuddy could tell that House was finally empty, she then slid him out of her mouth.

"I hope that he enjoyed his reward," Cuddy said.

"He _really _did," House said panting. Cuddy pulled House's boxers back up.

"I have to get to work," Cuddy said. "You lay her and recoup."

"You better brush your teeth again or I am going to tell everyone where your mouth has been," House said.

"I will," Cuddy said. By the time that Cuddy was ready to go to work, House was sound asleep again. This time she knew that he had a smile on his face.

**********

House woke up again a half an hour later to the sound of someone knocking on the front door. House slowly dragged himself out of bed and headed for the door.

"What?" House asked as he swung up the door. House was shocked to see Stacy standing there. "Are you insane? Just go away."

"Can we talk?" Stacy asked.

"No," House said. "I saw what happened the last time I talked to you." House slammed the door in her face.

"Open up!" Stacy said as she knocked on the door. House ignored her and went and picked his phone.

"You better be leaving for work soon," Cuddy said when she answered the phone.

"I will soon," House said. "I just wanted to call and tell you that Stacy was here. I wanted to make sure you knew that I am not having sex with her."

"What does she want?" Cuddy asked.

"She wants to talk," House said. "I just slammed the door in her face before she could tell me about what."

"Is she still there?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes," House said.

"I am coming right over," Cuddy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I need some review love to keep me going!_


	18. Troublemaker

**Troublemaker**

Stacy told House through the door that she was not leaving until she got to talk to him. House just went to his bedroom and got dressed, knowing that he did not want to open the door until Cuddy got there.

It only took Cuddy about 15 minutes to get home. She noticed that Stacy was sitting on the front porch. Stacy looked up at Cuddy's car as she pulled into the driveway. Cuddy took a deep breath and got out of the car and walked over to Stacy.

"May I help you?" Cuddy asked Stacy.

"I want to talk to Greg," Stacy said.

"He is busy," Cuddy said. "He has to get ready for work."

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Stacy asked.

"Shouldn't you be anywhere else besides my house?" Cuddy asked.

"Did Greg call you?" Stacy asked.

"Yes," Cuddy said. "He didn't want anymore misunderstandings."

"You do realize by you not believing him that it reveals a lot about your relationship," Stacy said.

"I am sorry that I did not somehow magically know that you would purposely lie to me when I thought we were good friends," Cuddy said.

"I didn't realize good friends dated their friend's exes," Stacy said.

"Get over it!" Cuddy said. "You dumped him. Was he supposed to spend his whole life sitting in his apartment and wait for you? I am sorry that House and I found happiness together. We are such evil people."

"You knew that I still had feeling for him," Stacy said.

"Then you should have left Mark and gone back with him when you had the chance," Cuddy said. "You should not have waited until House and I were together."

"I didn't know you were together when I came," Stacy said.

"You knew we were together when you purposefully lied to me," Cuddy said. "You tried to break us up. Your mistake was that you thought House would choose you over me."

"He will always love me," Stacy said.

"You will always have a place in his heart, but he will never be in love with you again," Cuddy said.

"Sure," Stacy said with a slimy grin.

"Will you just leave now before I pick you up and throw you off my front porch," Cuddy said.

"You cannot take me," Stacy said.

"I may be smaller than you, but I could take you," Cuddy said. "My mom says that women get superhuman strength when they need to protect their families."

"I am not leaving," Stacy said. Cuddy grabbed Stacy by her feet and pulled her off the front steps.

"I'll drag you all the way to the curb if I have to," Cuddy said. Stacy kicked her right foot, hitting Cuddy right underneath her left rib to get her to let go of her feet. Cuddy immediately let go of Stacy's feet and put her hands on her stomach.

"You think you can take me and you cave when I didn't even kick you that hard," Stacy said. Cuddy didn't say anything as she walked by Stacy and headed into the house. Cuddy slammed and relocked the door once she got inside.

House heard the door and came out of the bedroom to make sure that it was Cuddy. When House looked down the hallway, he saw Cuddy sitting on the floor against the front door.

"Is Stacy gone?" House asked Cuddy as he walked down the hallway towards her. Cuddy kept looking at the floor and didn't answer him. When House made it to Cuddy, he heard Stacy's car pull away.

"What happened?" House asked Cuddy. When Cuddy didn't answer again, House knelt down in front of her. "Cuddy?" House said as he took his hand and lifted her chin up. House saw the tears welling up in Cuddy's eyes. "What's wrong?" House asked.

"She kicked me in the stomach," Cuddy said.

"What?" House asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "It didn't hurt. She barely even kicked me."

"Then why are you crying?" House asked.

"Because of the baby," Cuddy said, starting to cry a little harder now.

"I am sure that it is okay Cuddy," House said. "You have your doctor's appointment today and we can make sure."

"I am already failing as a mother," Cuddy said. "I started the fight."

"You have only known you are pregnant for a day," House said. "When our son or daughter gets arrested for murder, then we can call you a failure."

"I didn't protect my baby," Cuddy said.

"Just consider this a lesson then," House said. "You will never do it ever again. You are going to be a great mom Cuddy. Everything is going to work out fine." Cuddy wrapped her arms around House's neck and held him close to her.

"Thank you," Cuddy said.

"I think we need to get to work before people start to wonder what is going on," House said. "They are probably all talking about how you came home to have sex with me. Which isn't a bad idea by the way."

"I thought the pregnancy was supposed to make me super horny," Cuddy said. "Not you."

"Can't we be it together?" House asked. Cuddy lifted her head and look at him.

"I'll do anything as long as we are together," Cuddy said.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_It's Hugh Laurie's birthday!_


	19. To Love Somebody

**To Love Somebody**

When Cuddy and House got to the hospital, she immediately called Dr. Frederickson and asked her if she could move up the time of their appointment. She told her what had happened early and that she wanted to make sure the baby was okay. Of course, instead of telling her that it was Stacy, she told her that it was some crazed patient. She told Cuddy that she could fit her in at noon.

At 11:50, House went and got Cuddy from her office. House and Cuddy made sure they avoided as many people as they could as they went to Dr. Frederickson's office. When they got to the floor, Cuddy told her secretary that they needed to speak to Dr. Frederickson about a case. They both breathed a sigh of relief when the secretary did not ask a lot of questions.

Dr. Frederickson then came out and led them to an exam room. "Hope right up her on the table for me," Frederickson said to Cuddy. "Dr. House, you can pull up a seat." Dr. Frederickson checked Cuddy out and asked her a bunch of questions about her medical history. She then also gave Cuddy a quick health screening to make sure that everything was fine with her.

"Will you lay down for me now and lift your shirt up," Frederickson said.

"That is what I always say to her," House said.

"I guess that explains how she ended up pregnant," Frederickson said. Frederickson prepared Cuddy for the ultrasound and then turned the machine on. House and Cuddy had their eyes glued to the screen.

"I see no signs of internal bleeding," Frederickson said. "The kick seemed to have done no damage." Frederickson then stopped and moved the screen more towards them. "There's your baby," she said, pointing at the screen. Cuddy immediately started crying. Cuddy looked over at House and saw him just staring at the screen.

Dr. Frederickson pushed a button and froze the image on the screen. She handed Cuddy a tissue so that she could wipe of her belly. She put the rest of the box next to Cuddy, knowing that she would be needed them to dry her tears.

"I am going to go grab some prenatal vitamins for you," Frederickson said. She liked to give her patients time to be alone together so they could share the moment. "Congratulations Dr. House," Frederickson said to House as she got up and left. House was still staring at the screen.

"I think this is the first time that I have ever seen you speechless," Cuddy said. House finally looked over at Cuddy.

"That's our baby," House said.

"Yeah," Cuddy said with a laugh.

"So it is right there," House said, touching the spot where Dr. Frederickson had performed the ultrasound.

"Yep," Cuddy said as she put her hand over his hand. "I expect you to sing to it."

"I will," House said. "Do you think that the baby is too young for hip-hop?"

"Yes," Cuddy said. "I do not want my baby being two and singing The Thong Song."

"It could be on America's Funniest Home Videos," House said. House and Cuddy laughed. Dr. Frederickson then came back in the room.

"You can sit up now Dr. Cuddy," Frederickson said as she sat back down in her chair. House reluctantly took his hand off Cuddy's belly.

"Have you experienced any morning sickness?" Frederickson asked Cuddy.

"So far no," Cuddy said.

"Any kinds of pains or anything?" Frederickson asked.

"Nope," Cuddy said. "I wouldn't have even known I was pregnant if I hadn't taking the test. I had no symptoms."

"Technically the mood swings could be a symptom," House said. "That also could have been the fertility meds making her moody." Dr. Frederickson let out a little laugh.

"Mood swings aside, you seem to be in good condition Dr. Cuddy," Frederickson said. "You need to make sure you take your prenatal vitamins everyday. Due to your age and a previous miscarriage, you are more prone to have another one. We have to do everything we can to make sure that does not happen."

"I understand," Cuddy said.

"Make sure you call me right away if you start experiencing any pain or spotting," Frederickson said. "Every woman has some aches and pains with pregnancy, but we just want to be careful."

"Okay," Cuddy said.

"I know that a lot of people have questions about sex while pregnant," Frederickson said.

"I do," House said. "Does it really make it a whole lot better?"

"That depends on you two's sex lives," Frederickson said. "I meant more about the safety of having sex while pregnant. It is totally safe to have sex while pregnant. If you do start experiencing pain during it, you do need to tell me, though. Sex will not cause problems, but pain during sex can be an indication that something is wrong."

"I guess that means we will have to do it all the time to make sure that you and the baby are okay," House said to Cuddy.

"Just don't do anything that you wouldn't normally do," Frederickson said.

"We have tried a lot, so you will not have to worry," House said. "We will not get bored."

"I think it is time we moved off this subject," Frederickson said.

"But I like talking about my sex life with you," House said. "I will make sure I tell you some good stories about how we had sex when she gets really big."

"I am looking forward to it," Frederickson said. "I have a feeling this is going to be a long 8 months."

"When's the due date?" Cuddy asked.

"From all the information that I have gathered, your due date is April 5th," Frederickson said.

"You are going to have your baby for your birthday and mother's day," House said. "Of course, on April 1st you are going to have false labor and the baby is going to scream 'April Fool's!'"

"If that happens, I want you to tell me that story," Frederickson said. "Just remember that a first baby is often late."

"Better late than never," Cuddy said.

"I printed these out for you two," Frederickson said as she handed both House and Cuddy a picture of their babies ultrasound. "I circled your baby."

"Wow," House said as he held up the picture. "That is a future Michigan doctor. The start of Michigan should start getting worried now."

"Your baby's future patients are very happy, though," Frederickson said.

"You apparently have not been one of my patients," House said with a smile.

"I hope I never am one either," Frederickson said. "I have another client at one, so I am going to have to leave now."

"Thanks for everything," Cuddy said.

"I wish you guys good luck," Frederickson said. "I will see you in one month."

"She is actually pretty nice," House said after Dr. Frederickson had left. "Who knew?"

"And you were actually nice and charming to her," Cuddy said. "I am very impressed."

"I knew that I would have to get on her good side or she would never let me in the room again," House said.

"I am glad you came with me," Cuddy said.

"It is out baby," House said. "We should do this together." Cuddy gave House a big hug and then climbed off the exam table.

"You have clinic now," Cuddy said to House.

"Poop," House said. As Cuddy gathered all her stuff, House slipped the picture of his baby into his wallet.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_I am glad that it is Friday, because I need to think up some ideas for my next few chapters._


	20. Make A Living Out Of Playing Pool

_This chapter is pretty pointless, but I was in a goofy mood._

**Make A Living Out Of Playing Pool**

After work that night, House and Cuddy headed to the convention center to go play pool with Wilson and Natalie. Wilson had asked Cuddy earlier that day if she had wanted to go and Cuddy had said yes because she knew that Wilson missed hanging out with House as much as he had used to. Cuddy told him that he could just go out with House if he wanted and she would stay home, but Wilson insisted that she come too. Wilson was even more happen when Cuddy suggested that Natalie come too.

House was now in the car complaining to Cuddy about having to have to go out that night.

"I planned on going home and watching TV and then maybe having some sex," House said.

"Wilson misses you," Cuddy said. "We should hang out with him now before I become to fat to go out and before the baby is born."

"We can go out after the baby is born," House said. "That is why they invited babysitters."

"That is fine for every once in a while," Cuddy said. "If we are going to leave the baby all day with a babysitter, I want to be about to be with my baby at night."

"I will just be a stay-at-home daddy," House said. "Then at night we can shove the baby off on someone and go out and party."

"That is fine in the way that you would get to stay home and bond with the baby, but I would still lose out on bonding time."

"You can have the baby on the weekends," House said. "I will go out and get drunk with Wilson."

"You do realize that none of that is going to happen, right?" Cuddy asked.

"I know," House said. "I can dream, can't I?"

"No," Cuddy said.

"Dream crusher," House said, causing Cuddy to laugh.

"You shouldn't have to dream," Cuddy said. "Your dreams came true when you got to live with me."

"Oh brother," House said, getting a light hit in the arm from Cuddy.

When House and Cuddy got to the convention center, Natalie and Wilson were already there and playing a game of pool.

"I call winner," Cuddy said as she walked up to them.

"That will be me," Natalie said. "I am kicking his ass."

"That is so weird, because he wants to tap your….," House started to say, with Cuddy's hand flying over his mouth.

"He has been pretty good today, so I think he has been saving some comments up," Cuddy said.

"His comments don't affect me," Natalie said. "We all know that Wilson wants to tap my ass." House laughed as Wilson turned about 20 shades of red.

"I win!" Natalie said as she knocked her last ball in.

"Good game," Wilson said as he handed his pool stick to Cuddy.

"Natalie, it is time for you to see someone who really knows there way around balls," House said.

"I bet she is pretty good with a stick too," Natalie said.

"She is on fire today," House said about Natalie.

"I think we are in for a long night Cuddy," Wilson said.

"I think we are both used to it by now," Cuddy said. Cuddy and Natalie started playing their game of pool together.

"So how are you doing Wilson, my buddy o'pal?" House asked Wilson as he put his arm around Wilson's shoulder.

"Cuddy?" Wilson said to her. "I'm scared."

"I can't ask you how you are doing?" House asked.

"No," Wilson said.

"You won't let me ask you how you are doing and Cuddy won't let me dream," House said. "You guys never let me do anything." House crossed his arms across his chest and poked out his bottom lip in a pout.

"You won't let him dream?" Natalie asked.

"He can dream at night, but he cannot daydream," Cuddy said. "They tend to either get perverted or things start gaining lasers."

"Do you want to hear about the laser bra that I invented?" House asked.

"Did you slip him a Mickey to get him to come here?" Wilson asked.

"I am not allowed to be in a good mood?" House asked.

"That means she did not give him a Mickey," Natalie said. "She gave him a quickie."

"No, she didn't," House said. "And believe me, I tried."

"So why are you in a good mood?" Wilson asked suspiciously.

"I knew I got to spend the evening making fun of you," House said. "What could be better than that?"

"A quickie," Natalie said.

"You are in luck Wilson," House said. "She seems horny tonight."

"Why Wilson?" Cuddy asked. "I thought that I was going to get lucky with Natalie tonight."

"Oh la la," Natalie said.

"Wilson, go have the manager turn off the music," House said. "I really think Cuddy needs to go into more detail about this."

"Hey!!" Natalie said, getting House to look at her. "What did she say about no daydreaming?"

"You can't stop me," House said. House closed his eyes and smiled. "Oh yeah." Cuddy went and poked House in the chest with her pole stick.

"My nipple!" House said.

"Cuddy, I hope this taught you that you can't make those comments around House," Wilson said.

"I like messing with him," Cuddy said. Cuddy, Natalie, and Wilson all started to laugh when House started to sing.

_He ain't crude, Boogity, Boogity_

_He ain't lewd, Boogity, Boogity_

_He's just in the mood to run in the nude_

"My brother used to love that song!" Natalie said. "I had to hear him sing that all the time. He used to also go around singing, '_It's me again Margaret. Are you naked__?_'"

"Those are both classics," House said.

"So were your brother and House separated at birth?" Wilson asked.

"Yes," Natalie said. "They ran away from the zoo together."

"It was the circus," House said.

"This is going to be a long night," Cuddy said laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------

_The songs are The Streak and It's Me Again Margaret, both by Ray Stevens._


	21. My Love Does It Good

_I was in a goofy mood yesterday and you can all guess what kind of mood I was in when I wrote this!_

**My Love Does It Good**

9:00pm

House was happy when he and Cuddy finally got to head home that night. When House and Cuddy got home and House closed the front door, House was surprised when Cuddy immediately shoved him against the front door.

"What the hell was that?" House asked. Cuddy didn't answer and just walked up to House and started kissing him deeply. House soon forgot what the question was. House dropped his cane as he wrapped his arms around Cuddy, pulling her closer to him.

Cuddy's hands started moving quickly, removing as many of House's clothes as fast as she could. She was able to remove House's shirt and then she quickly started unzipping his jeans. House stepped out of the jeans and wondered what had come over her.

Cuddy then started pulling House towards the bedroom. After making their way to the bedroom, Cuddy pushed House down on the bed as she pulled his boxers off. House didn't really like being totally naked in front of Cuddy was she was still completely dressed, but he knew that her clothes would soon be shed too.

Cuddy then crawled on top of House, sitting on top of his waist. Cuddy then leaned down and started to slowly kiss House, her fingers rubbing against the stubble on his face. Cuddy then slowly started kissing down House's face to his chest, as she slowly stepped off House and pulled her shirt off. House smiled as Cuddy did a slow striptease for him, removing the rest of her clothes.

House sat up on the bed, grabbing Cuddy by the hips and pulling her towards him. House started kissing Cuddy's belly, slowly moving his lips down to her hips. Cuddy's held on to the back of House's head when he moved his mouth even further down, sucking on her clit. House's mouth moved away when he felt Cuddy pull his head back by pulling on his hair.

"Lay down," Cuddy said when House looked up at her.

"You could have just asked and not made me go bald in the back of my head," House said as he obeyed Cuddy and laid back down on the bed. Cuddy crawled back on top of House again. She could feel his erection against her butt as she sat on his waist again. Cuddy started rubbing her hand against House's chest, smiling down at him. House figured that since Cuddy got to rub his chest, he should get to rub hers. House reached both of his hands up and started to squeeze Cuddy's breasts, flicking her nipples with his thumbs.

Cuddy then leaned down, giving House's mouth excess to her nipples. House started of by flicking his tongue gently against her nipple. House then started to suck hard, driving Cuddy crazy. House then repeated the same thing with her other nipple. Cuddy then started to move her body up and down against House's erection. House let out a slight growl as he felt her rubbing herself against him.

Cuddy reached her hand down in–between their bodies wrapping her hand around his erection, letting the tip slowly penetrate her. Cuddy then eased her body down, letting House completely fill her. Cuddy then started moving her hips up and down on his length.

Cuddy then sat up on House so she could have better leverage. House put his hands on her hips, helping her move. House listened to Cuddy's soft moans and short gasps with every upward and downward thrust. House reached his hands around Cuddy, giving her ass a squeeze.

Cuddy then changed her movements to a circular motion. House let Cuddy be in charge as long as possible before he started to thrust up into her.

Cuddy held onto House's biceps and he started plunging harder and harder into her. Cuddy closed her eyes and leaned her head back as she felt the pleasure building up inside her.

House kept one hand on her hip as her let his other hand mover over her clit, rubbing it in time with his thrusts. Cuddy squeezed House's arms as she pushed herself harder down against House, increasing her pleasure. Cuddy's increase pressure also gave House more pleasure from the friction.

_"Oh, House," _Cuddy gasped out as the feeling of his hand against her clit and him moving in and out of her finally reached it's max. Cuddy's whole body quivered as every part of her body started to feel so good.

House thrust himself up inside of her few more times before his release came hard, releasing everything he could out of him.

After Cuddy had completely rode out her orgasm, she collapsed on top of House.

"I think we should play pool more often," House said as he rubbed his hand down Cuddy's back. Cuddy lifted her head up and smiled at House.

"I agree," Cuddy said with a laugh. "All that talk about sticks and balls made me so horny."

"With you being pregnant, everything will probably make you horny," House said. "I could just talk about putting a key into a keyhole and you would jump me."

"That has nothing to do with me being pregnant," Cuddy said. "I love you and I love being with you."

"Why do you look like you are going to start to cry?" House asked.

"Because I am," Cuddy said, the tears started to well up in her eyes. "_That's_ because of the pregnancy."

"Why do you feel like crying, though?" House asked.

"Because I love you and the last few days have been so emotional," Cuddy said.

"Oh Cuddy," House said pulling her down to her chest. "I love you too. We will go through some hard times, everyone does, but we will always end up together. We are going to spend the rest of our lives together. All I ask is that you do not tell people you started to cry after we have sex because that is how rumors get started." Cuddy laughed.

"Don't worry House," Cuddy said. "I have no complaints in that department."

"You didn't have any pain, did you?" House asked her.

"No," Cuddy said. "The baby is fine. You are going to be an even bigger worrier about the baby than I am."

"Yeah," House said. "Like that's possible." Cuddy sat up and started tickling House's sides.

"You don't like to be tickled Elmo?" Cuddy asked. She then quickly jumped off House before he could recover.

"You better get ready to be bent over and take your punishment," House said.


	22. Don't Hide The Yearning Away

_This will be the last smut chapter of this story, so I hope you enjoy it._

**Don't Hide The Yearning Away**

"Will you look at the time?" Cuddy said. "I think it is sleepy time." Cuddy walked into the bathroom to go get ready for bed.

"It's 9:45," House said. "You just don't want your punishment."

"I just want to make sure that we have plenty of sleep for work tomorrow," Cuddy said as she brushed her teeth.

"Yeah right," House said. House sat up on the bed and look at the Cuddy in the bathroom. The sight of her standing there brushing her teeth naked started to get him excited again. House got up to join Cuddy in the bathroom. House started tickling Cuddy as she rinsed her mouth out.

"Stop it," Cuddy said laughing.

"Not so funny now, is it?" House asked with a smile as he stopped tickling her.

"Not when it happens to me," Cuddy said. "It is still funny when it happens to you."

"You're evil," House said to as Cuddy as he wrapped his arms around her and gave her a playful bite on the neck.

"You better not leave a mark," Cuddy said.

"I won't leave a mark on your neck," House said. He then gave Cuddy a quick slap on the butt. "I'll leave on there." Cuddy went to move away but House pinned her against the sink.

"You already got to tickle me and slap my butt," Cuddy said. "I think you have fulfilled my punishment."

"That is true," House said. "Of course, you got to have your way with me in the bedroom. I think it is my turn to have my way with you in here."

"You act like you didn't want it in there," Cuddy said.

"You act like you do not want it in here," House said as he started to grind his groin against her back.

"I always want you," Cuddy said as she moved her body against House's.

"I told you to bend over," House said softly into Cuddy's ear. House moved away from Cuddy to give her some room.

"Like this?" Cuddy asked innocently as she put her hands on the sink and bent over a little. She then started shaking her ass in front of him a little.

"Exactly like that," House said with a smile as he moved behind her. House ran his hands over Cuddy's butt and gave each one of her cheeks a squeeze. Cuddy then felt House start rubbing his erection against her. Cuddy ground her butt back against him.

"Someone's impatient," House said. Before Cuddy could get a response out, she felt House plunge himself into her. Cuddy held onto the sink tightly as House thrusted in and out of her in a fast pace.

House put one arm around Cuddy's waist and grabbed onto the sink with his free hand to keep his balance as he increased his speed even more. Cuddy let out a gasp each time House thrusted deep inside of her.

Cuddy almost whimpered when House pulled completely out of her before either one of them got their release. Cuddy felt House grab her by her and turn her around so she was facing him. He then pushed her back until her back hit the bathroom closet's door. Cuddy grabbed onto House as grabbed her right leg and lifted it up, resting her bended knee in the crevice of his elbow.

House then thrusted himself inside of her once again. Cuddy held a firm grip on House's shoulders as he once again started to pound into her.

Cuddy rested her head against the wall and closed her eyes. House smiled as he saw the look of pleasure on Cuddy's face. Cuddy's mouth was slightly agape as she tried to control her breathing.

House leaned forward and gently bit her lip. Cuddy opened her eyes and let House's tongue devour her mouth.

When House could tell that Cuddy was close, he pumped into her as fast as he could until the both let loose.

House and Cuddy stayed in the same position for awhile making out. Cuddy was the first one to break contact. House tried to kiss her again, but Cuddy moved her face away. "Can you put my leg down?" Cuddy asked. "I am already going to feel a nice burn in that thigh tomorrow."

"Sorry," House said as he unlocked her right leg from his elbow.

"That's better," Cuddy said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and started kissing him again. House knew that he was in for a really great night.


	23. Please Go Away

**Please Go Away**

August 11

6:00am

House woke up the next morning to the sound of a large clap of thunder. House could hear the rain just pouring outside. House looked at Cuddy. Cuddy was lying face-to-face with him, her feet tangled up with his. Cuddy had her arm lying on House's side, making sure that he kept near her.

House smiled as he remembered the night before. He thought about how when they first got home and Cuddy had immediately jumped him. He then thought the sex-capade that happened in the bathroom. Next came the shower scene, where Cuddy had sucked him off. Finally, they ended back on the bed, with House's headed between Cuddy's thighs, working his magic until she climaxed.

House thought about how he was happy that Cuddy was pregnant for two reasons. First, she could have the baby that she really wanted. Second, they could do more things sexually because they did not have to think about what would make it more likely that she would get pregnant.

House ran his hand over Cuddy's belly, remembering that picture of the baby that the doctor had printed out to him. House's daydream about the baby was interrupted when he heard someone pounding on the front door. House wondered who could be there that early in the morning. House knew that he was the only one that used to bother Cuddy while she was sleeping.

House slowly took Cuddy's arm off his side and moved it down next to her. He then slowly moved away from her. Cuddy groaned a little from the lack of House's heat next to her.

House grabbed his Vicodin from the nightstand and headed to go answer the front door.

"Son of a bitch," House said as he looked out and saw that it was Stacy. House flung open the front door. "Are you dense?" House asked. "Go away! Do I need to make flashcards?"

"Can I come in?" Stacy asked. "It's pouring down rain."

"That is not my problem," House said. "I did not ask you to come here."

"I just want to make sure that you are absolutely sure Greg," Stacy said. "I do not want you coming to try to get me in the future."

"Come here," House said, motioning for her to come into the house. Stacy warily went in. "Follow me," House said, walking down the hallway. Stacy followed him. "You are my past," House said. "That is my future." House pointed Stacy's attention into the bedroom. Stacy looked at Cuddy sleeping curled up in the middle of the bed, her bare back exposed to her.

"Eventually the sex will fade Greg," Stacy said. "Will you two still be so happy together?"

"Yes," House said. "It is not just about the sex. This isn't just a fling that me and Cuddy are having."

"Are you going to marry her?" Stacy asked.

"I don't know," House said. "All I know is that if I had to get married to someone this very second, she in the only person in the world that I would even consider marrying. So will you please just go away?"

"Okay," Stacy said. "Just don't come crawling back to me Greg."

"I won't," House said. Stacy nodded her head and turned and walked down the hall and left the house. House really hoped that was the end of that mess.

"Your future is waiting for you," Cuddy said from the bed.

"You are awake?" House asked as he walked back towards the bed. "For how long?"

"Since you got up to answer the door," Cuddy said. "I didn't want to say anything because I knew that you would make me get up to get the door."

"You lazy turd face," House said as he plopped down on the bed next to her.

"Like you would not do the same thing," Cuddy said. "Plus, you should be answering the door. At 6:00 in the morning, that could be a crazy killer."

"So you want me to get murdered instead of you?" House asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to do that for me," Cuddy said. "I expect you to do it for your baby, though."

"I would do it for you too," House said. "You are not leaving that brat with me by myself."

"I don't hate my child that much," Cuddy said with a giant smile.

"I hate you," House said.

"No you don't," Cuddy said. "You _love _me. I heard somewhere that if you were forced to marry someone, it would be me. I feel truly honored."

"That is because I want people to think that I have a super hot wife," House said. "I want to tell all my doubters to suck it."

"I thought that I was the only one who got to suck it," Cuddy said with a sexy smile.

"You are," House said. "You got some mad skills girl."

"I know how to please my man," Cuddy said. "And my man knows how to please me back."

"We are a match made in heaven," House said leaning down and giving Cuddy a kiss.

---------------------------------------------------------

_I have written a couple short stories for the LJ House of Fanfiction Annual Contest and I need some betas if anyone is interested!_


	24. Tell Me Something Good

**Tell Me Something Good**

12:00pm

House and Wilson had just sat down for lunch in the hospital's cafeteria. Cuddy came walking up behind House to join them for lunch.

"Boo!" Cuddy said as she grabbed House by his shoulders, making him jump and Wilson laugh.

"Don't scare me when I am eating," House said as Cuddy sat down at the table with them. "It will make me vomit later."

"None of us want that to happen," Wilson said. "He will describe it to us."

"I did that once," House said. "I couldn't remember what I ate that was blue."

"I do not think this is lunch conversation," Cuddy said.

"You are right," House said. "Let's talk about Cuddy's boobs instead."

"I have a better idea," Wilson said. He reached down and started digging through his briefcase. "I saw this relationship questionnaire in Cosmo that I thought you guys should take."

"Did you seriously just say right in front of me that you were reading Cosmo?" House asked.

"It was in the waiting room upstairs," Wilson said.

"That didn't mean you had to read it," House said. "Of course, I do find myself looking at Seventeen magazine."

"What's the quiz?" Cuddy asked.

"It is supposed to show each other what you really think of the other," Wilson said. "I will ask you 5 questions and you guys are supposed to answer them to find out what the other person is actually thinking. After each question, the other is supposed to respond to why they thought you answered that way."

"Sounds gay," House said.

"It might be, but we are going to do it," Cuddy said. "What is question number one? House will answer first."

"If she murdered me, I blame you," House said to Wilson.

"The first one is that you are supposed to say 5 positive traits that the other person has," Wilson said.

"Does Bootylicious count?" House asked.

"No," Cuddy said.

"Kinky?" House asked.

"You better answer seriously before she stabs you in the face," Wilson said.

"Fine," House said. "She is kind."

"Now you are supposed to say why you think he said that about you.

"I think he said it because I always try to be nice to people," Cuddy said.

"Continue," Wilson said to House.

"She's responsible," House said.

"I try to make sure I get everything done," Cuddy said, explaining why she thought House said it.

"She is very sensuous," House said.

"I am not explaining why I thing he said that," Cuddy said, knowing that House was thinking something dirty.

"She's loyal," House said.

"I try to always be there for my family and friends," Cuddy said.

"Lastly, I think she is very nurturing," House said.

"I like taking care of people," Cuddy said.

"Now it is your turn," Wilson said to Cuddy.

"Start with some word about our great sex," House said.

"I think I would say my first word would be protective," Cuddy said.

"I protect that sweet ass of hers," House said.

"I think he is very creative," Cuddy said.

"I think of many create ways to hit that," House said.

"I think he is very funny," Cuddy said laughing.

"That is how I get into her pants," House said.

"I think he is very strong," Cuddy said.

"I can go all night long," House said.

"I think he is very comforting," Cuddy said.

"Wait," Wilson said. "Comforting? Are we still talking about the same guy?"

"No butting in," House said. "I comfort her when she needs me because if I don't, I won't be getting any."

"Moving onto question two," Wilson said. "What do you think is the other person's biggest weakness?"

"Her weird guilt complex," House said.

"Thank you for calling it weird," Cuddy said. "He said it because he thinks I feel guilty for things that I should not feel guilty for. House's biggest weakness would be that he is self-destructive."

"I think everyone knows why she said that," House said.

"Okey-dokey," Wilson said. "What is your favorite body feature of the other person?"

"Well there are a million possible answers to that," House said. "I would have to say her torso."

"We all know how much he loves my boobs," Cuddy said.

"I didn't say boobs," House said. "I said torso. That is different."

"I have no idea why he said that then," Cuddy said.

"Because that is the part I love wrapping my arms around," House said.

"Now I am going to vomit," Wilson said as Cuddy gave House a 'aww' look.

"My favorite part would be his arms then," Cuddy said.

"She said that because she likes to rub my guns," House said flexing.

"Moving on to question four," Wilson said. "What do you think is the other's biggest fear about your relationship?"

"I think Cuddy worries that I will ruin with my self-destructive ways," House said.

"I don't worry about that as much as I used to, but that would probably still be my biggest fear," Cuddy said. "I think House's biggest fear is that I will leave him like Stacy did."

"I fear that because I know that you are better to me and one day you might wise up and realize that," House said.

"I am not better than you House," Cuddy said.

"That is not what every single person in this hospital and my father say," House said.

"I don't feel that way, so you shouldn't either," Cuddy said.

"There is one last question," Wilson said. "What is the biggest change with the other person since you started a relationship?"

"She is more relaxed," House said. "It is like the needle has fallen out of her butt."

"I do not know what to say after that," Cuddy said. "I guess I agree, expect for the needle up my butt comment."

"So what do you think is House's biggest change?" Wilson asked Cuddy.

"I think he is happy," Cuddy said. "At least I hope so."

"I am," House said. "That started showing reruns of Quantum Leap again." Cuddy gave House a quick elbow in the arm. "I mean because Cuddy is the love of my life and I couldn't be happier."

"I am happy too," Cuddy said as she leaned over and gave House a quick kiss.

"If I knew this was going to be some weird foreplay for you guys, I would not have done it," Wilson said.

"I will thank you the great sex we have tonight," House said.

"I'll thank you now," Cuddy said.

"I am leaving!" Wilson said as he stood up. "You guys lovey-dovey makes me want to puke."

"Tell me if it is blue!" House called out to Wilson as he walked away. "I don't think he got some from Natalie last night," House said to Cuddy.

"Natalie didn't call and tell me about it, so probably not," Cuddy said.

"You really think I am comforting?" House asked Cuddy.

"Yeah," Cuddy said. "You really think I am Bootylicious?"

"Only an idiot would think you are not," House said.

------------------------------------------------

_There is only one more chapter after this!_


	25. Come Go With Me

**Come Go With Me**

6:30pm

House and Wilson were in House and Cuddy's living room watching TV. Cuddy was called to an emergency meeting and told House that she probably wouldn't be home until eleven. House could tell by the frantic look on her face that the meeting was important so he didn't bring up to her that she really needs to cut down on work for the baby. He knew that there would be plenty of time to talk about it when she got home.

House lay on the couch with a fan blowing on him while Wilson sat in a chair. They were watching a college cheerleading competition.

"I wish that I could meet a woman who can flex like that," Wilson said, his eyes glued to the TV.

"You have," House said. "Unfortunately, she is already with me."

"Too bad she ended up with someone with little flexibility," Wilson said.

"That is why she needs to be extra flexible," House said. "You should see us in the shower."

"I really don't want to," Wilson said. "Now we need to stop talking about it before a mental image forms in my mind. I am going to go grab something to drink. Do you need anything?"

"I'm fine," House said. Wilson got up and went to go get his drink. When he came back, he was humming to himself.

"I hate it when you get a song stuck in your mind," Wilson said.

"What song is it?" House asked.

"Blind By The Light," Wilson said. "I keep singing 'red up like a douche another roamer in the night.'"

House started to laugh. "It's '_revved_ up like a _deuce_ another _runner_ in the night', you douche bag," House said.

"Really?" Wilson asked with a laugh. "Well, I've been singing that wrong for 30 years."

"Do you know that song Bad Moon Rising?" House asked Wilson.

"Yeah," Wilson said.

"I used to get the lyrics to that song wrong too," House said. "Instead of 'there's a bad moon on the rise,' I thought it was 'there's a bathroom on the right.' It wasn't until years later that I realized that didn't make sense." They were both laughing at their stupidity when the front door opened.

"Yeah," Cuddy said as she walked in.

"What are you doing home so early?" House asked Cuddy.

"The donor got angry at one of the board members and stormed out," Cuddy said.

"We were not expecting you home so soon," House said. "I guess now we will have to cancel the hookers."

"I'm sure Wilson wouldn't mind taking both of them," Cuddy said as she sat down on the couch next to House's feet.

"But House said he would pay for them," Wilson said.

"Now I know you are lying," Cuddy said. Cuddy then looked over at the TV and saw the cheerleading competition that was on. "Are you guys seriously watching this?"

"You were both too lazy to go rent some porn," House said.

"I will never understand guys," Cuddy said.

"We are not that difficult to understand," House said. "Give us sex, porn, TV, and motorcycles and we are fine."

"He makes it seem so simple, yet he is one of the most complicated people you would ever meet," Wilson said.

"That is because my parents screwed me up," House said.

"Speaking of them, I had an idea about our trip to visit them on Labor Day," Cuddy said.

"Not go?" House asked.

"I knew that Natalie is free and I thought that maybe she and Wilson can come with us," Cuddy said.

"Do you hate them or something?" House asked.

"I thought that the more people that came the less time your dad spent picking on you," Cuddy said.

"It would actually mean the more people who get to see him pick on me," House said.

"I think it is a good idea," Cuddy said. "Are you free that weekend Wilson? We will pay for your airline tickets."

"I'm up for it," Wilson said. "When would we leave?"

"On the 31st," Cuddy said. "A little more than two weeks."

"Sounds like fun," Wilson said. "It will be interesting to see House's hometown."

"There isn't much there," House said. "It's just a small Ohio town."

"But your parents still live in the same home," Wilson said. "I can already picture the images of little Gregory running around the house."

"And I thought Cuddy would be the one spending all her time with my mom looking at baby book," House said.

"I want to have some good ammunition to pick on you with," Wilson said. "I wonder if there is a Kinko's close to their house so I can make copies."

"This is what you want me to go on vacation with?" House asked Cuddy about Wilson.

"Natalie is coming too," Cuddy said. "I am sure that the interaction between her and your father will make it quite interesting."

"That is something I really want to see," House said. "I can just imagine the look on my father's face now the first time that she says something like 'my nipple itches.' This weekend is starting to sound better and better. To another House and Cuddy vacation together!"

------------------------------------------------

_The songs in this chapter are Blinded By The Light by Manfred Mann's Earth Band and Bad Moon Rising by Creedence Clearwater Revival._

_This is the final chapter of this story. I would like to think Monkey and Music Lover and joraco14, who have reviewed every single chapter of this story! I would like to also thank all of my loyal readers, including aserene, Hughlaurie4ever, emzypemzy, jaded27, LemonGrenades, i luv ewansmile, and ZaraShade._

My next story in the series is gonna be called "My Hometown." Please leave an exit review for this story when you have finished reading.

I would also like to say that my story traffic said that I got 11.43K hits on Saturday. That is insane!


End file.
